Hate or Love?
by Latin Girl Writter
Summary: Serena Kou had a perfect life, perfect marriage, perfect family, until death came her way, taking away what she most loved. Darien Shields, workaholic, divorsed, never present father, and a lonely man. Fate brought them together, but can they find love?
1. Prologue

Ok. I got the idea for this story a LONG time ago. I got this idea right after I wrote the 1st chap of The Wish, and I starting writing this, but I stopped, involved too much in my other stories. Tonight, though, I remembered this story. I didn't even had a name for it. I have the first 3 chapters, but all the plot is in my mind. I will write as fast as I can, but don't expect an update too often.

**_WARNINGS!! PLEASE READ:_** As you may imagine, in this story there are NO sailor senchi! The Kou brothers are THAT, BROTHERS, as in MALES, not bi-sexual! This is a Darien/Serena story and PLEASE, prepare some tissues, it might make you cry. There might be a CP (corporal punishment) scene of a minor, though I'm not sure yet…

Also, this idea came from a TV show called Close to Home, but it is NOT something like that, I just got some ideas from it…well, at least how to start.

Well, stay tuned and please tell me what you think of it. Oh! And for you reading my other stories, no, I have not forgotten any of them.

Disclaimer: Don't own SM characters…

**Hate or Love?**

**Prologue**

A 29 year old blond walked through her house's hall. Carrying a year old baby girl, while singing low lullabies.

She smiled, thinking of her life. She smiled happily feeling all the warmth.

Serena Kou one of the most successful fiscals. She investigated from kidnappings to murders, from old nice ladies, to rebellious teenagers, to nice small innocent children disappearances.

Her career was just starting, was going up the hill. Her boss was tough, but at the same time kind. He seemed to understand the young woman. After all, her life didn't go just around work.

After being a tough fiscal during day, she changed to be a sweet wife and mother.

Both of her daughters had the most peculiar characteristic, pink hair.

Well, it looked 'pink', but it was really a blond-red combination on her eldest daughter, and a mix of red, blond and black on her youngest. What make it more 'unique' was their always present hair style.

This peculiar and unique hair style came from way before she was born. While being a teenage, Serena had had long, long hair. to avoid contact with the floor, she had come with this particular style. Piggy-tales, with a little twist on the top, which looked like two balls. Actually, her 4 year-old looked like two bunny ears. Her 1 year old looked like small hearts, and part of her hair was loose, making small curls at the end.

She was married to a well known 30 year old engineer, Seiya Kou. He was successful, young, healthy, sweet, kind, good father, good husband, good looking, and had one of the best building companies at his young age. His brothers worked there, the three of them. Taiki, the oldest, worked with him on the projects, while Yaten worked managing the finances. His family was currently from Japan, but had moved to the USA when they were teens.

It was no wonder why she always had a brilliant smile every morning, no matter what happened. She had all she had ever dreamed of, two lovely and sweet daughters, and a loving husband, whom she loved as she had never done before.

OoO

A black haired man entered his home at 3am in the morning. Loosening his tie, he threw himself on his expensive leather couch. He sighed heavily. He had to be at the office before 8, and he had just left. He chuckled at this thought.

His ex-wife had once suggested to get a bed at his office, or simply, make his office his home. The chuckle and smile were gone now, replaced by a frown. For some part he was glad they had gotten divorced, for other reason, it made him sad.

He turned his face and looked at a picture of a 7 year old boy, an exact replica of him. Same midnight blue eyes, black hair, light tanned skin, with a quite notorious difference, a smile, a huge smile, something he couldn't do.

At the age of 33, Darien Shields was one of the most successful lawyers there had ever been. From every 5 cases, he won 4, even if the person was guilty. He spent most of his time at his office, choosing carefully which case he would work on. He liked challenges; he was a man of challenges, though it seemed he had lost the biggest challenge of his life, his family.

In the last 6 months, he had only seen his son, Alexander Shields, about 3 or 4 times, and always used the same lame excuse, "I can't deny my work."

He had missed his son's 7th birthday, and had tried to repair his mistake by buying him an expensive train track. But, his expensive train track had not replaced his empty place in all the pictures he later got, in the mail. Even his best friend and wife had been there that day.

As Andrew, his best friend, had told him, Alexander was growing without a father. Mina, Andrew's wife had been furious with him, and had given him the 'ice treatment' for about a month.

But, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't just deny work, even if it meant denying his own son.

He sighed, once again, making a mental note to call Alex the next day.


	2. I Fatal Day

Short chap. Please those Seiya lovers, don't hate me!! This needed to be done for the story to have a plot! Ok, will be posting as soon as I can. Hope you….enjoy?? I cried my eyes out while doing this chap! Just so you know…and as warning too!

Disclaimer: SM characters are not mine…

I. Fatal Day

The first rays of sun in an early Sunday entered through the window, hitting a sleeping blond on her face. She smiled warmly, turning around expecting to receive a gentle kiss. None came, and a small tear escaped her eye. A single tear, which could tell a whole story.

She opened her eyes to meet an empty bed, a bed that had been empty for the last year now.

"A year today, a whole year." She whispered sadly. She tried to make herself strong, thinking of two girls, who would need her there today, more than any other day in the last year.

**_-Flashback-_**

"Wake up! Wake up, my lovely sleepy head!" A man whispered happily into his wife's ear.

"Mmm, too early!" she whined.

"What are you talking about? Shine and rise!" he now said in an unusual happy mood.

"Why are you so happy today?" she asked him suspiciously.

"It's going to be a great day today, Sere. I mean, Taiki and I are going to that new project down town. It's worth millions. And afterwards, I am going to take a lovely blond to dinner." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really, Seiya? I wonder who that lucky blond is…" Serena asked in a mischievous way.

He leaned to kiss her, she closed her eyes, expecting that ever present morning kiss.

A cry broke them apart, a baby cry.

"I'll go. Why don't you go get ready for work?" Seiya asked, or more demanded out of the blond, who only groaned and went back to her warm and cosy bed.

_OoO_

"Well, well, well, aren't we quite happy to go home this night?" a black haired woman asked a blond one.

"Why not be happy?" The blond asked back.

"Spit it Sere, I know you, you seem happier than usual."

"Oh, Ray! Do you have to be that nosy?" Sere asked playfully.

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes, I have to. Now spit."

"You have to? How come?"

"Well, how do you expect us to be good co-workers if we don't trust in each other?"

"I thought we were friends."

"We are close friends, now please, do tell."

"I'm happy to go home to my girls, and…"

"And?"

"Well, Sei…" she was cut by her phone, she looked at it and saw it was an unknown number, "Yes, hello?"

"This is her."

"What do you mean an accident?!"

"What! How is he?!"

"Yes, I'll be right there."

By now, Serena's eyes were full of tears, she looked at her friend.

"Sere, what's wrong?" Ray asked concerned.

"S…Seiya. He, he had an accident. I, I need to go to the hospital."

With that, the blond was gone.

She drove to the hospital in her BMW. She called home for the babysitter and found that her friend, and Taiki's girlfriend, Lita was already there with the girls.

The drive to the hospital looked like it had taken days. The faster she drove, the slower it seemed the car to go, and more traffic seemed to appear. She arrived to the hospital, and found Taiki crying, and Yaten hugging forcefully his wife, Amy, who was actually a doctor at that hospital.

"Where is he?" Serena asked, a tint of fear on her voice.

For a reason, she knew everything was wrong. Her long life friend, Amy, who was like her sister, broke the embraced from her husband and walked towards her. Not even a word was needed, she stood in front of her, tears running down her cheeks. Without another word, she just hugged Serena.

"Serena," Taiki began, "I… Seiya, he was going to a project before going home. He wanted to check everything was fine. He was coming back, when some thieves came, they…someone found him unconscious. When the ambulance was coming here, he…the wounds were too deep, and close to his heart…Serena, he…"

"No…" Serena whispered, tears coming freely from her face. She started shaking it abruptly. "NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Sere…" Yaten began. The silence in that simple whisper told her everything. Her worst nightmare coming true.

"NOOO! I WILL NOT ACCEPT IT! He can't be dead! He IS NOT DEAD!"

"Amy," The blond run to her friends side and grabbed her arms, "Tell me he is NOT dead." She demanded. No answer came from her friend. "TELL ME DAMN IT!"

"Serena…Sere…" Amy started but trailed down, as she found no voice in her.

"No, no, No, NOO!" with that cry, she fell to her knees, feeling herself weak, and empty. Her once bright world, was now covered by darkness.

**_-End Flashback-_**

She lay there, remembering that terrible day. From that day on, her heart ached, every night at dinner, there was an empty seat, her bed had an empty spot every night. Her daughter, specially her eldest, cried silently missing her dad.

Seiya's death had messed up everything she had lived for. After the news were given to her, that terrible night at the hospital, she never allowed herself to cry. For the first 6 months after the accident, she had lived to work.

"Mommy?" a 5 year old girl whispered by the edge of the bed, looking up at her mother.

"Hey, hon. What are you doing up?" Serena asked, motioning for the child to lie besides her.

The child didn't need to be invited twice, she immediately cuddled besides her mother, looking for the warmth only a mother can provide.

"What would you like to do today, Rini?" Serena asked her daughter softly, while stroking her hair lovingly.

"Can we go to the park?" Rini whispered.

"I don't see why not, I'm sure you and Cynthia will have a great time." Sere said smiling.

"Can Lisa come with us?" Rini asked.

"I don't know. I'll call Aunt Amy to ask. I'm sure she'll let her go."

The child just nodded her head softly, and fell asleep. Serena sighed, and looked at her, concerned.

For the last year, the child had gone through lots of phases. One moment she could be happy, and at the other she was mad. She could be as sweet as sugar, and seconds later she could be hitting someone. She could be laughing, and suddenly doing a tantrum.

This wasn't just frustrating for her, as a mother, but frustrating to everybody around. What was making things worse, was that Cynthia, or Chibi-Chibi, as Seiya used to call her, was starting to act like that.

After Seiya's death, everyone had talked to Serena to get Rini to go to a therapist, Serena had agreed reluctantly after her daughter got into several fights.

For some part, she blamed herself, she blamed Taiki and Yaten, especially Taiki, who had become a disaster after it, and most of the time, she blamed Seiya himself.


	3. II Stranger

Hey! Sorry for not updating earlier. I've been pretty busy, but had some free time today, thankfully!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, for adding this to your favorites and all those alerts!! WOW!!

Well, here it is. Please, read the note at the end!!

_**WARNINGS!! PLEASE READ:**_ As you may imagine, in this story there are NO sailor senchi! The Kou brothers are THAT, BROTHERS, as in MALES, not bi-sexual! This is a Darien/Serena story and PLEASE, prepare some tissues, it might make you cry. There might be a CP (corporal punishment) scene of a minor, though I'm not sure yet…

Disclaimer: don't own SM, but the other characters are MINE!! Muahahaha! (sinister smile playing along…)

**II. Stranger**

An 8 year old boy sat impatiently, looking at his brunette mother pace in front of him. He hugged tightly his back pack, and pouted visibly.

"Don't worry, Honey. He'll come." Elizabeth Anderson assured her son, but sounded more like an assurance for her.

"Why are you so sure? He cancelled last time." Alex stated coldly.

"Well, I'm sure he'll come."

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I have to go?" the child asked in an almost pleading voice.

"Alex! We've talked of this already. It is just for the weekend. He'll drop you at school Monday morning."

"Can't I be here tomorrow night?"

"Alex? I thought you liked being with your Dad."

"Well, not anymore." He stated coldly and flatly.

Elizabeth, or Beth, as everyone called her, looked at her child in mare surprise. She knew Darien, her ex-husband, was not the best father she had thought he would be.

When she told him he was pregnant almost 9 years ago, he had gone crazy. He was more than happy. Over the 7 months, since they found out, all he talked about was about the baby, and what the future would hold. He went crazy with the shopping, when that was her area. He even bought toys a baby would never, NEVER use.

That excitement, though, seemed to change over the years. He became more and more involved in work. At first he started to come home one to two hours later than normal. This lasted some months, and day by day he was crankier. She never knew why the sudden change in him, then, the two hours, became almost 4 hours, until one night, before Alex's 5th birthday, he didn't come home at all.

It seemed that for quite some time, every talk they had ended up in yells, screams, slamming doors, and at last, he leaving her fuming. He had never raised a hand to her or their son, and she was thankful for that, but, what had gone wrong? That was one of many unanswered questions. Shortly after Alex's 5th birthday, she had asked for divorce. As expected he had gone ballistic, but accepted it later, realizing it was the best, if not for them, but for their son. At least, she liked to think so.

Darien had never gotten drunk. Yes he drank, but knew when to stop. He didn't smoke, he exercised, but he NEVER spoke. If he had any problems out of home, she never found out. Their marital life has stopped when Alex was still a toddler. She never spoke of it, and he didn't either.

For 8 and a half years of her life, she was married to a complete stranger, and now, her own son, had a stranger as father.

A knock brought her out of her thoughts. Someone was knocking at the door, rather impatiently.

OoO

This was crazy. That woman was crazy. He had spent the last five minutes knocking, but his patience had run out. He had NEVER been known for his patience.

Being a lawyer, he always needed things fast. He needed things to go fast, he liked fast. Even when he drove, he liked going fast. Yes, sometimes he needed his patience at work, but work was work. He would do anything for his work. But what could make that woman to be so slow to open that damn door!

"You know, you don't have to go crazy with my door. It's just a door." Beth said after opening her apartment door.

"Well, I have been here knocking for about 5 minutes!"

"Oh, please, stop the drama. Besides, you're an hour and 45 minutes late!" She snapped.

"OH, please! I don't happen to be lazing around all day long!" he snapped back.

"What does that mean?! Just because I'm not a workaholic like YOU doesn't mean I don't WORK!"

Defeated. He had been defeated by that last phrase, he opened his mouth to say something back, but found nothing else he could say. She worked, was the owner of her own antic store. She worked hard, the difference was, she lived for her child, their child, not for her work.

"Well, are you going to let me in to look for my son, or are you going to let me stand in the hallway?" he asked rather exasperated.

"Before I let you in, let me tell you that OUR son has been waiting for YOU. Please, don't let him down."

He said nothing and just walked in to the living room.

"Hey buddy!" he greeted taking a seat besides the boy.

"Hey." He sulkily 'greeted'.

"I'm happy to see you too." Darien said with a frown. Patience was not a gift of his.

"Ready to go?" he finally asked.

No answer came and a sigh was heard.

**AN:** Well. Elizabeth, no it's not Andrew's sister. Though, if you want her to be that, so be it. LOL I did not know Andre's sister was called like that until after I finished this chap some days ago. I didn't remembered her American name, and I have not been watching any SM chaps, and when I do I watch them on Japanese…so….

I'm really bad with names, and i really, really, really, REALLY like that name. Didn't want to change it, so...oh well.

Oh, well! Please REVIEW!!


	4. III Truth Hurts

Short chap, really short, but I am trying to do the best in this story. I do have lots and lots of ideas for this story, so read and review!!

_**WARNINGS!! PLEASE READ:**_ As you may imagine, in this story there are NO sailor senchi! The Kou brothers are THAT, BROTHERS, as in MALES, not bi-sexual! This is a Darien/Serena story and PLEASE, prepare some tissues, it might make you cry. There might be a CP (corporal punishment) scene of a minor, though I'm not sure yet…

Disclaimer: oh, why fight? I'm always claiming it mine, but i don't want sues. 'sniff, sniff' not mine!! Bwaaaahhhhh

III. Truth Hurts

"Why is your apartment so…empty?" the boy asked, walking around and around.

Darien looked around, just like his son was doing. True, his place seemed…oddly cold. Empty, as his child had said.

It wasn't a huge apartment, though it wasn't small either. It was what he needed. Three bedrooms, the master bedroom, was, of course, his, then the one to the right to his was his son's. For a strange reason though, it seemed as if it had never been occupied by a child.

Alex had never taken the time, or the effort, in making it HIS room, something that annoyed his father to no end, but Darien decided not to press the issue, for now.

The first thing that was visible upon entering was the living room. Most of the furniture was of dark oak, mostly matching the wood floor. A small table was placed in the centre, surrounded by three sofas, all of them of black leather. The only thing that made the apartment have a bit of 'life' were some few pictures of his son, in which on even fewer of those, he was there.

He had tried to have some plants, but they always died because of the lack of water. He had no time to care for them, and anyway, he didn't spend much time at home.

He had a maid that came twice a week to clean the apartment, but he never saw her either. She had worked for him since he moved, two years ago, and had only seen her about 10 times, the most.

Just besides the living room, was the dining room, which was only of a table for four, which had never been used before. It was also of a dark color, and in the middle of it a bowl of fruits, which he had never noticed before.

His room was no different. Most of the floor was covered by a cream colored carpet, which matched with the light brown comforter of the bed. A set of tables besides the bed, one at each side. They were both of dark mahogany, which gave a nice contraction to all the soft colors of the room.

To the left was the bathroom door and walk-in-closet. The right wall had a huge window, giving sight to the city, and in front of the window were two chairs with a round small table between them. In the wall opposite to the bed was a furniture of the same dark mahogany as the rest of the furniture, which held his TV and other equipment.

To any other person, his apartment would be like taken out of a magazine, and in part, it was. He had called a decorator, and had told her to please don't use bright colors, but always soft ones. She had done her job, much to Mina's dismay, and he had liked it.

Now, though, he could see what his son talked about being 'empty'. For his child, it was not home, just his father's place.

"Because…it just is." Darien answered his child's questions after a few seconds.

"Well, I don't like it." Alex stated, taking a seat.

Darien just frowned, and looked at him. True, he only saw his child about twice every five weeks, for less than an hour, and it was entirely his fault.

Alex had only stayed with him about two or three times this year, and it was August. It was all, once again, Darien's fault.

Alex had started to get an attitude with him which he absolutely didn't life at all, but he always shrugged it off, who was he to reprimand his son? After all, everybody was right to tell him he was missing Alex's childhood.

OoO

Serena Kou sat quietly at a bench, observing her two children play. Amy Kou, her sister-in-law, and one of her best friends, was off in the bathroom with her 3 year old daughter, Lisa.

"That's something I haven't seen in a while." Her friend said, sitting down next to her. "It's been a long time since I've seen you smile." She said, giving Serena her own smile.

"I enjoy watching them play." Serena explained pointing to the sandbox where Rini, Chibi-Chibi, and Lisa were playing along with other children.

"What parent doesn't enjoy seeing them play together?" Amy said.

Serena shrugged as answer, though she knew Amy's question needed no answer.

"Have you heard about Taiki?" Serena asked.

"Yes. He came to our home about two days ago."

"How was he?"

"Drunk. Yaten is desperate, Serena. He doesn't know what else to do. You know the business is going well. I mean, even if Taiki gets drunk at night, he and the other engineers manage to get everything well during day. But, Taiki's health is worrying us." Amy said.

"He's blaming himself for Sei…" Serena trailed off. She couldn't finish her sentence before a single tear slipped out of her eye. Part of her blamed Taiki too, but that was no reason to see him as destroyed as he was. Before the tear got half it's way through her cheek, she brushed it away rather briskly.

"Sere, you got to move on. For your children, and for yourself." Amy said.

"No, I can't, Ames. I would be treason him."

"No you wouldn't and you know it! He would've wanted you to move on! To see you happy!"

"How can you tell me this, Ames? It's only been…"

Amy caught her off, talking sternly, "a year and a half. It's been a year and a half. A tough year, not only for you, but for all. Rini and Cynthia NEED a father figure in their life."

Serena was about to protest at that, claiming they had Yaten and Taiki in their life, as she had been doing for months now, but once again, Amy caught her short.

"You know as well as I do, that that is not possible. Yes, Yaten and Taiki are the girls' uncles. But, it's not the same. They both spoil the two of them too much. They barely see the girls now. Weeks go by before they see them. Yaten spends too much time working now, and unless you moved in with us, something I know you refuse, it's barely impossible. And as for Taiki, do you think he'll be a good example for them? Taiki needs helps, Serena, and so do you." Amy finished up.

Serena was quiet, refusing to talk as she did always. Amy knew how this finished, Serena knew this. She gave the answer she always gave. She stood up, and moved to pick up the girls; it was time for them to go home. She could hear Amy sigh defeated. But, Serena knew better, both, Yaten and Amy would start the same discussion all over.

"C'mon girls, time to go home!" Serena called.

"But, Mommy, I don't wanna go home!" Rini pouted, though she walked over.

"'tay, Mommy, 'tay!" Chibi-chibi added, joining her sister's pleas.

Serena looked at both of them kneeling down to be at eye level, and turned her head to look back at Amy. She already had a book out, though she was observing Serena. She sighed, an idea popping into her head.

"Well, I thought about having some ice-cream on our way home. But if you want to stay…" That always worked. Both girls LOVED the cold dessert. Who wouldn't?

"I-keem!" Chibi-chibi shouted throwing her little arms around her Mommy's neck, her face bright.

Serena turned to watch her oldest, her face was beaming with the thought of her favorite dessert.

"Can I have choclate?" She asked.

Serena nodded and smiled at her daughter's difficulty to say 'chocolate'. It was one of the words she had trouble pronouncing. Not correcting her in the 'may I', either, she would do that next time.

As reward she gave her Mommy a big hug, joining her sister. Serena enjoyed this, more than anything. She couldn't imagine how she could have bared this year without her two children with her.

Placing Chibi-chibi in her hip and taking Rini's hand she walked over to Amy's so both girls could say bye to their aunt.

Deep down she knew Amy was right. Yaten and Taiki shared their job spoiling them both at every chance, buying them stuff, letting them get what they wanted all the time. But, was she ready, was she ready to start a new relationship?


	5. IV Partners and Help

Yey! Chap 4 is here. I'm trying to write longer chaps for this story, but I write as it flows, so… please be patient. I'm surprised at how much people have liked this story! Wow…and when I started it I though no one would like it.

Please review, I like to know what people think about this. And thanks for the wonderful reviews so far! Oh, and this chap explains lots of many questions, such as what happened to Seiya's business and how will Sere and Darien meet. Lol, hey! Go read!

_**WARNINGS!! PLEASE READ:**_ As you may imagine, in this story there are NO sailor senchi! The Kou brothers are THAT, BROTHERS, as in MALES, not bi-sexual! This is a Darien/Serena story and PLEASE, prepare some tissues, it might make you cry. There might be a CP (corporal punishment) scene of a minor, though I'm not sure yet…

Disclaimer: Not mine! But I accept gifts…I'm not that picky!

IV. Partners and Help

Serena studied the case in front of her. Two children were killed together with their mother. They had already had caught the killer, but she had the job of getting all the clues and trying to make a way to ensure he was, in fact, guilty.

This guy just kept saying he was innocent, though most proofs said otherwise.

"Serena?" Her boss and friend called.

"I'm working in it, Ray." She said not even looking up.

Her boss just got inside her office and sat in front of her.

"The director called me. It's about you."

This got her attention.

"Shoot."

"They want you to work in this case with a private firm. You know the MacKency's" she said pointing to the victims, "had much money. Mr. MacKency wants this to be taken by his own lawyers, but the state still wants one of our own working with them. They want you."

"But, they've never done this before."

Ray nodded, "I know they don't do this kind of things. Seems you'll be the pilgrim. I said I was going to talk to you first. Didn't give an answer."

"Why would you do that? You know I can take this case totally." Serena said.

"Yes, but I need you to understand that the next three months you'll not be able to go home to your girls at 5 or even six as usual, you'll be working mostly at the firm, not here."

"Ray. I can take it. When I started on this case I swore I would finish it, until I got the bastard that did this."

"I know. Then I'll give my answer. Tomorrow morning you'll be going to this address." She gave a small card to Serena.

"Whom will I be working with?"

"They said it was their best lawyer. You'll have to ask for Mr. George Martin. He'll tell you where to go." She stated heading to the door. "Oh, and Serena."

"Yeah?"

"Take your notes with you and good luck."

"Thanks." She stated, going back to her work.

OoO

Green eyes glared into blue eyes. Two brothers stood on the hallway of their office building.

"You were drinking again, weren't you?" Yaten Kou asked his brother.

"Leave me be, Yaten." Taiki Kou stated, getting past his brother wanting to get to his office.

"You can't keep this up, Taiki!" Yaten said going after his brother. "Look at you! You're killing yourself!"

"I should be dead!"

"Stop blaming yourself already, would ya! Things happen, and there is nothing we can do!"

"Why are you here, Yaten? Just to tell me this crap, or did you talked with HER again?"

"Yes, I talked with HER again, Taiki. God, brother, what are you doing? You just left Lita out of the blue, broke your engagement and got drunk? Is that what you want? To be a homeless drunk in ten years?"

"What do you care?! Be the perfect little boy you've always been and let me be!"

"You need help!"

"Help my ass!" Taiki stated shoving his younger brother out of his office. "Go do your math and let me do my work. ALONE!"

And once again, for the 5th time that month, all the employees had witnessed another fight between their two bosses. Nobody said anything; they just kept doing what they were supposed to do.

Tension could be felt, as a very angry Yaten Kou walked to his office and grabbed his phone, and a very angry Taiki Kou walked out of his office heading to the building sight, some planes and sketches under one arm.

OoO

The people around walked out of the way of a very annoyed Darien Shields. He walked directly to his bosses office, a man that had been not only his boss, but a mentor and father figure for him since before he went to college, George Martin.

"Darien, seems you never learned to nock." George said once Darien entered, as his custom was when he was annoyed or angered, or both.

"What is this about a partner? Since when do I need a partner to do my job?!" Darien demanded.

"Having temper tantrums, are you?" George asked not even minding to look up at him.

"I've never needed someone else's help in my cases! The MacKency's case is just as easy as a walk in the park and you are bringing a stranger to help ME!"

"Temper, temper," George started calmly, placing his glasses down, "or do you need a time out as when you where 10?"

Oh, this was just great! Now he was getting chastised as a little boy and George was getting in 'father mode'. Not finding what else to do, Darien simply sat himself unceremoniously on the chair.

"Good. Now that you are calm we can talk as adults." George stated, bring his small glasses to the bridge of his nose once again, and giving him the papers he had been reading. "The state decided to bring one of their own to this case. He will present tomorrow morning and you WILL be kind enough as to work with him."

Darien couldn't say anything but just to glare a bit to show his dislike.

"Now. These arrived this morning." He started pointing to the papers he had given Darien. "There are some pictures of the crime scene, forensics…"

And so he went talking about his job, and once again, Darien was surprised by the power this old man had over him.

George Martin had been a neighbor of his when a small child. Shortly after Darien's father's death, when Darien was around 8, he moved up to New Jersey, but kept a tight friendship with his mother. He had spent many summers at George's house. He was actually the reason why he chose to be a lawyer.

OoO

Taiki stood watching the horizon. He couldn't stop thinking about his brothers. He knew Yaten was right, but he and Seiya had been as close as twins could be.

Their age difference had been by months, almost a year. Now he didn't have his brother by his side, and he felt something was amiss. His brother's death had destroyed his life…and had caused the death of his almost-be marriage.

_Flashback_

"_Your drunk." Lita said in an irritated voice, "It's two in the morning, Taiki! And you come home drunk! AGAIN!" She yelled_

"_Hun…it's not wha-"_

"_Not what it seems? NOT what it SEEMS! You've been saying that for the last 5 months! We're not even married yet and you're already coming drunk! What will it be in five years! Beatings?!" _

"_Look, if you can't deal with this then everything is over!" he yelled, angry at her, angry at himself, angry at life. _

"_What?" She asked in a whisper, the tears she had been trying to hold now flowing freely._

"_You herd me! It's over! The engagement is over!" _

"_FINE!" she yelled, going to their bedroom and slamming the door. _

_And just like that, his five, almost 6 year relationship was thrown over board. _

_End Flashback_

Was he so bad? Was his drinking getting out of control? He knew his answer to his questions as he glanced at his watch. It was not even midday yet and he was yearning for some whisky.

In the middle of all his confusion he just knew one thing, he needed help.

OoO

"Amy."

"Andrew."

The two coworkers and friends greeted each other as they entered the room where their patient awaited.

"What's the matter?" Andrew asked as he got closer to a nurse.

"Several broken ribs, concussion, he's been having-" and on and on she went saying the list of things the poor old man had.

Amy could just stare at him, while listening at the nurse. It was an old homeless who had been found, drunk. Her mind went to Taiki. What this his future? She hoped not. Yaten would be devastated.

"Amy, Amy!" Andrew's voice brought her out of her thoughts as she turned her gaze towards the brunette man.

"Will you sign it?" Andrew asked with worried eyes while handing her a paper.

"Yeah." She said getting her thoughts out of her mind and concentrating in her work.

Things went well, as they controlled the situation with the patient. But Amy's mind kept going to Taiki.

"Something the matter?" Andrew asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you know someone who…" Amy trailed off, looking around if there was someone who could over hear. She knew she could trust Andrew, they had been friends since med school.

"Know who?" Andrew pressed, in a lower whisper.

"Someone who can help with alcoholism problems." She whispered back.

"Amy," Andrew smiled sweetly at her, "Don't worry about him," he said pointing to the old man, "I'm sure his going to receive help."

"It's not for him!" Amy yelled in a whisper.

Andrew looked at her with a confused glare, and then suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked at her as if she was a ghost.

"Y-y-your…"

"No I'm not! It's not for me!" She defended herself glaring at him, "it's for my brother-in-law. He needs help."

"Oh." Andrew said, "I'll see what I can do about it." Andrew promised, placing his hand on her shoulder and then turned to leave the room.

Amy smiled, she was determined to help Taiki….and Serena too.


	6. V Move On

Wow. I love how this chap went!! At first I was like…ummmm?? But then, listening to music it struck. It was like SPLASH! And I just love it!!

SO please review…c'mon. I don't believe it's that hard! Ooh…and also vote in the poll in my profile. Thanks!!

_**WARNINGS!! PLEASE READ:**_ As you may imagine, in this story there are NO sailor senchi! The Kou brothers are THAT, BROTHERS, as in MALES, not bi-sexual! This is a Darien/Serena story and PLEASE, prepare some tissues, it might make you cry. There might be a CP (corporal punishment) scene (or scenes) of a minor, though I'm not sure yet…

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Floricienta show…or more likely the song. Though I would love to own both. I mean, they're some of my fav. shows…but then, I would be mixing both and not writing this. Lol…

V. Move On

Serena sat in the middle of her leaving room staring at her phone. She had just put Rini to bed and was waiting Lita's call.

She needed to ask her friend if she could look after the girls. She thought about asking Amy, but knew her old friend was going to try and do the 'move on' talk yet again, so she decided to avoid it.

The phone rang suddenly, making her jump in her seat.

She giggled at her own silliness, while picking up the phone.

While she and Lita talked she moved around the room, placing some things in order. It seemed it was a normal routine to pick toys, especially dolls, all around.

She stopped dead when she picked one of the dolls. She smiled remembering the day that specific doll was bought, a silent tear escaped.

"…I still miss him…" she heard Lita said.

"I miss him too…" Serena whispered, clutching the doll to her. She looked out through the window, the bright white moon was starting to be covered by clouds.

"Serena…" Lita whispered…"You have to move on."

"So do you…so do you."

_I see the rain drops fall in my window,_

_I know everything will be the same, nothing will change tomorrow…_

_The sun will come out again,_

_ the moon will be whiter, _

_the river will be even more of a river, _

_the mountains will not fall…_

_Because I get speechless looking at your eyes,_

_Because everything is far away,_

_Because without you there is nothing more,_

_Because there are no fairies, or princes, or dreams,_

_Because everything is a lie, because without you….there is no more life…_

_(Part of song from Argentinean show Floricienta called Por Que…Because. )_

_Flashback_

Serena laughed looking at her husband.

"You know it's perfect." He said, with puppy dog eyes.

"It is perfect, but she has enough dolls, Seiya."

"Enough?" Seiya asked, getting closer to her, grabbing her by her waist, her rounded belly pressing against him. "What's enough anyway? She's a very well behaved, perfect little girl, and this angel doll is just perfect to describe she's…"

"Daddy's perfect angel girl?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Well…yeah." Seiya said smiling, kissing his wife's nose.

"So…what do you say, Mrs. Kou?"

"I say your spoiling her…but then…I do too."

"I don't think she's spoiled." He said moving with his wife to pay for the doll.

Serena gasped, stopping suddenly and placing a hand on her belly.

"What?!" Seiya asked alarmed.

Serena looked up at him, a bright smile crossing her sweet features. "She moved."

"She moved." Seiya asked, a grin starting to form in his features.

"She moved!" Serena said happily, "She's moving!"

Seiya ran and placed his hand over her belly, and they both felt for the first time their second daughter's movements.

"God…this is wonderful…" he said in awe, and then started laughing when the baby inside started kicking.

"It is." Serena said happily looking up at his blue eyes. "I love you." She said.

"More than life itself," Seiya told her, "I'm the luckiest man to have you, Serena, I love you." He said, getting closer to her before kissing her.

She closed her eyes, giving herself fully in that kiss.

_End Flashback_

"Mommy…mommy…" Serena could hear the faint whisper, "Mommy…Cynthia is crying."

Serena opened her eyes to close them as quickly as she could when she felt the stream of sun light hitting her eyes.

"Mommy…" Rini whispered again, shaking her shoulder.

"I'm up, honey." Serena said sitting down. She had fallen asleep in the sofa…again.

"Fu..:" Serena stopped herself at mid course when she caught her daughter's wide eyes. "I'm late!"

OoO

Darien paced once again in his boss office.

"You're going to pay for the whole in my carpet if you continue." George said looking at him a bit annoyed. Darien ignored this.

He was late…not technically…but he had to be here in five minutes.

"I talked with Alex last night."

This stopped his pacing. "Really?"

"I'm happy to know you finally had some time for him." George said giving him a pointed look.

"What does that mean? I always have…"

"Please, Darien, we both know it's not like that. You should try to spend every weekend with him. Do some bonding with the boy."

"George, please…"

"He's growing, Darien. He won't be a kid always and one day HE won't have time for YOU. Then, you'll regret it."

"God…you sound just like Beth." Darien said, passing his fingers through his hair. "He's not making things easy, George. How do you expect me to _bond_ with him if he pushes me away?"

"Well, he's just defending himself." George explained casually.

"Defending?…from-"

The intercom interrupted them both.

Darien looked down at his watch. Ha! The new supposed partner was officially late now.

He turned towards the window, viewing the people walk around in downtown, his hands inside his pockets.

He heard the door open, and heard George stand and move forward.

"You must be the lawyer sent by the government." George started, "George Martin."

He turned to watch his new so called 'partner'. His mouth hit the floor, literally, eyes bulging out at what stood just mere inches from George.

"Nice to meet you. Serena Kou." She said, giving one of the most gorgeous smiles Darien had ever seen. "And yes, I'm the fiscal."

Darien looked at her, taking in all that he could as slowly as he could. She was in her very early thirties, or even younger, if he guessed right. Her slender long legs, her very small waist, her baby blue bright eyes, and her blond long hair seemed to engulf everything. She was wearing a black skirt and sack, which made her look even slimmer. Her makeup seemed perfect, she looked almost natural. Her hair looked so soft, that made his hands itch and eager to just touch it.

But what engulfed him the most where those big baby blue eyes. They seemed to know everything, but at the same time so innocent. They held a shine in them, kind of a sparkle…but then, you could see sadness in it, as if something was missing…and that's when he noticed…she seemed lost.

"…our best lawyer, and whom with you'll be working." He heard George say. He had been so transfixed in her that he had missed all that had been said.

"Darien Shields." He said, shaking hands with her in a very awkward situation.

"Serena Kou." She said, blinking.

And then they looked at each others eyes and everything around seemed to be forgotten.

OoO

After literally dropping both her daughters at day care and kinder, Serena made a dash to what would be her new office for a short time, hopefully.

She checked herself while going in the elevator. In her rush this morning she had picked the first thing she saw in her closet, not her usual stuff. And as fast as she had been woken this morning, she was dashed inside the office of the one and only George Martin.

She was surprised when she first saw the man, nothing as she had imagined.

The man seemed to be in his mid 50s, with short black hair, though most of them where now white. He was tall, at least much taller than her. For being an 'old' man, he had a good figure, he was not slim, but neither fat either. He seemed to be in his perfect weight. Dark brown eyes, which seemed to be hidden under bushy eyebrows, his face looked serious, but at the same time it gave her a strange soothing feelings…such as one a father would give.

"You must be the lawyer sent by the government." The man said walking closer to her "George Martin." He said giving out his hand to greet her, which she accepted.

"Nice to meet you. Serena Kou." and she couldn't help but smile.

_Maybe this won't be so bad, after all._

"And yes, I'm the fiscal."

"Good to have you here, Miss-"

"Mrs.…Mrs. Kou." She said suddenly, looking up at him, feeling a tug in her heart.

"Oh, then excuse me, Mrs. Kou. As you know a partner has be…" she couldn't listen the rest of what he said as she felt eyes looking at her, she moved her sight just to hold her breath at what she saw.

A man, apparently in his 30s was looking at her in a way which only one man had looked at her before…and for that her heart hurt more. She looked at him from head to toe, taking everything inn in a rash.

He wore a simple, yet elegant, outfit, navy blue, with a matching tie. He was tall and slender. His raven black hair seemed to fall so carefully, framing his face in a very delicate yet decisive way. But what took all were-

"Darien Shields." He said suddenly, shaking hands with her, and she felt awkward.

"Serena Kou." She said, blinking looking at his deep blue eyes…those eyes that reminded her of Seiya in one way, but at the same time seemed to make her forget all of him…or not to feel that ache that had been in her heart for so long now.

She looked up at his eyes, finding them cold, empty and sad, but…yet far away, they seemed to search for something, to have a sparkle…a very weird sparkle. He looked at her eyes, and it was all that took to make everything around seem to be forgotten.


	7. VI Partners and Icecream

I am VERY, VERY, VERYYYY sorry for taking so long on updating! I am really sorry. I had been very busy, sick, and with an extreme writer's block…not to mention a severe case of laziness…..I am not sure when I'll be able to post again for this story, since this season is the busiest of the year for me but I'll try to do it soon. Also, I'll be posting for my other stories soon.

Reviews will be much appreciated you know…

**_WARNINGS!! PLEASE READ:_** As you may imagine, in this story there are NO sailor senchi! The Kou brothers are THAT, BROTHERS, as in MALES, not bi-sexual! This is a Darien/Serena story and PLEASE, prepare some tissues, it might make you cry. There might be a CP (corporal punishment) scene of a minor, though I'm not sure yet…

Disclaimer: Do you see my pout???? Can you really see it? Well, I'm sulking a bit cause I don't own SM…but I own George….and Lisa….and Alex….and, um…that's all! OH! The Plot! I own The PLOT…WEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

VI. Partners and Ice-cream

He passed his hand through his dark, raven hair for what seemed the tenth time in an hour. Those that knew him knew that that was a way for him to show his nervousness, or in this case, his distress.

Darien looked again at his right, looking at his 'partner'. It had been already a week since said partner and he had started working together, and besides their names, they knew absolutely nothing about each other.

She looked nothing as she looked that first day. Yes, she still had those blue eyes which seemed to make him go mad. But her wardrobe seemed to have had a complete transformation. Instead of wearing skirts she had turned to trousers. Yes, they seemed to hug her rear perfectly…not that he had noticed anyway. She still wore sacks, though she seemed tougher now. Her long, golden hair was now held by a hair band , though some locks still framed her face.

But he had no time to check on her at all, no, no, no, his time was consumed by his work. He HAD to focus on his work, not his partner whom he absolutely hated.

So, Darien turned again to watch his way. They had just visited one of the witnesses, who was eager to testify and say everything she knew and everything she had seen. That was the last visit, he hoped.

The first two days they had spend comparing notes, and not surprisingly, they were almost identically. He was more than sure that this guy they were judging was guilty.

The bodies were still on the morgue, which they had already visited twice, as they seemed to found new things on the bodies each day. They still had two weeks until trial, and it seemed as the time was flying by.

"So…" Serena began, bringing him from his thoughts. "I think that's all for today…"

"Yeah…" Darien said, lost in what to say.

"It was a good da-" she was cut by his phone, which he immediately answered, though it was in the speaker, he could always take it if it was personal, which it wasn't for sure, and he had no more cases as he was assigned 'specifically' to this one.

"Darien Shields speaking."

"Dare, man, its me, Andrew." An all to familiar voice said, at to which Darien immediately picked up the phone. From the corner of his eye he watched Serena. At first she just raised an eyebrow, but then she just seemed to loose all interest. Well, that was the best….he guessed.

"Hey, Andrew. How are you?" He greeted his friend.

"_You forgot!" _

"What?"

"_Alex! His game was today!"_

"What game?" Oh, no. Darien's eyes widened as he realized, that one again he had let his son down. "It was today!" he exclaimed, and Serena seemed to be interested once again.

"_Yes. He actually waited for you, Darien, for over an hour."_

"Where is he now?"

"_in his room, and he is locked in there so you better get your ass here. He refuses to even speak to George."_

"George is there?" He asked feeling even more dread. Serena seemed to even get more curious as his boss' name was mentioned.

"_Yeah, and he is not happy. So you better get here. ASAP!" _and with that he finished his call.

"Problem?" Serena asked sounding a bit interested.

Darien glanced at her, her right eyebrow raised. "Do you mind if we get a bid sidetracked?" he asked, not even waiting for an answer as he started to direct the car towards his ex-wife's.

OoO

Amy Kou had been known for being an observant, ALWAYS. And now, she sat at her dining room, with her small family, observing her husband.

She knew somehow something was amiss. He looked distracted. Granted, he had made some small talk, he had helped Lisa to cut her meat, and granted, he had added sugar to his salad instead of salt. That last one gave her cue that something was bothering him...and maybe that something had the name of Taiki.

"how is everything at work?" Amy asked at last, after asking question after question. She could now pass as Detective Amy instead of Doctor Amy. At least both started with the same letter.

"Hmm…its ok." He said, "This has a very particular taste today…" he said pointing to his salad, to which Amy just raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy!" Lisa suddenly exclaimed happily, "Today at kinder Miss…"

Amy looked from her daughter to her husband. She smiled sweetly as Lisa, yet again, told the story about the 'Missing Crayon'. Yaten smiled as he interacted with their daughter. It was what Lisa said next that assured her of what was wrong with her husband.

"It was very funny!" Lisa said giggling.

"I bet it was." Yaten said with a smile, trying to make her eat some of her vegetables, which Lisa was obviously avoiding.

"It reminded me of Uncle Taiki, Daddy!" She said happily, finally eating some of her carrots. "Hre ish fauny!" Lisa said with her mouth full.

Immediately after hearing his brother's name, Yaten stiffened, and Amy noticed.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, baby." Yaten reprimanded softly, though he seemed to loose his appetite.

"Sorry." Lisa said with a sheepish smile.

"Yaten, did something happen today at work?" Amy asked concerned.

Yaten looked at her, and she knew he was trying to decide if he should or shouldn't tell. "We lost another contract." He finally said with a sigh.

Amy looked at him, trying to find the right words in this case. Her husband seemed to notice this for he continued to explain, something which Amy sensed it had happened. "He got drunk at the work sight…again. This is the second time Amy!" He said exasperated, grabbing some of the plates and taking them to the kitchen.

After making sure their daughter would be fine for a few minutes, Amy followed him to the kitchen, where he was serving some ice-cream into three cups, though he was actually throwing the ice-cream into it.

"Honey," Amy said, placing calming hand on his arm.

"I don't know what else to do with him, Ames." he said, sighing. "He's my brother, and I hate to watch him destroy his life like this."

"He needs help, Hon, he really needs help…we just got to push him. You know he still grieves Seiya's death."

"He blames himself." Yaten stated, turning around to look at her. His eyes showed all the sadness he held in them. "And now he is blaming himself for the troubles we are having. And I must admit, it IS his fault, but…"

"He is blaming himself on everything Yaten."

"If we loose the constructor…I don't know what he will do then."

"Loose the…Yaten, what are you talking about?" Amy was even more concerned now.

Yaten finally turned to look at her, forgetting the mess of melted strawberry ice-cream in the black granite kitchen's top.

"Things are not going well, Ames."

It was as she supposed it would happen. Seiya and Taiki became the principal engineers, while the three brothers managed the business their father had founded. He had not gone to college, but after starting his small 'business' over 25 years ago. He had started fixing stuff. Receiving calls, which his wife tended to, and then he would go and do things. By and by, a constructor was build, and though at first it had no value whatsoever, they were now one of the biggest and most important constructers around. It was known mainly for the fact that brothers ran it, after their father had died of cancer four years ago.

"Everything is going to be fine, Yaten. We can go through this." Amy reassured, cupping his face with her right hand. "We have gone through harder times, I'm sure we will do it. Taiki will come around."

"Give him time?" he asked, his green eyes locking with her blue ones, those greens which seemed to make her feel as if nothing was amiss.

She smiled softly, leaning to give him a soft peck on his lips. "We'll be by his side when he needs us most, giving him help."

OoO

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now."

Blue eyes glared at blue eyes. He looked down at her, since she was very small, and she looked up at him, since he was very tall.

"There is a witness here and you would go to jail."

"Fine, valuable reason." She said with rolled eyes, not moving an inch from her place. "Then give me ONE GOOD reason why I should let you through."

"Mina, move. It was your husband who called me."

"It was your son who you disappointed, Darien…AGAIN!"

"What's going on out here?" A new voice called, and by hearing that specific voice Darien felt his body go cold. Why did he felt that man was everywhere?

"George…I-"

"Serena," George said pleasantly smiling at his forgotten partner who had been looking at his exchange with Mina with much interest. Then, hard brown eyes turned to him, and he all but felt 10 again. "Darien."

By that simple word, or better yet, name, Darien could tell his mentor, boss, surrogate father and friend was not mad, he was royally pissed. And once again he wondered how come this man seemed to be in every aspect of his life…ready to make him feel like a school boy.

It was then that guilt seemed to be dropped in his got. This man, who could be no one, was totally involved in his life, weather he want it or not. And yet, he seemed he was not able to do the same with his own son.

"Mina, Serena, I think you haven't been introduced." George said, finally taking his eyes of off Darien, for which he was thankful.

Darien heard as the two women, who could be confused as sisters by their physical similarities. As both women greeted each other, Darien tried to pass through and find his son, just to be grabbed by the arm by none other than George.

As in cue, Mina took Serena inside the apartment, leaving both men alone. Sighing, Darien opened his mouth to speak, just to be interrupted by George.

"It's not me you have to apologize to, you know. I don't care what happened." He said crossing his arms over his chest, and looking down at the floor, as if studying what he was going to say next. "Son, I just want you to understand something." He said next, looking up into his eyes. "I want you to be happy, I want my grandson to be happy. I know you always wanted to be a father, you were ecstatic to learn you were going to become a father some years ago, and now you are depriving your own son of what you wanted to be, his father. He only wants you, Darien." George said sadly, before moving inside the apartment, not leaving him an opportunity to speak.

Darien knew George was right, but it seemed he was engrossed in his work. It was quite obvious he had been working, for his 'partner' had been with him, and was happily chatting with his ex-wife, best friend and ex-brother-in-law, said best friend's wife, and George…his titles were too long to think about and he had more important things to do.

He now had to come to terms with his son. He just hoped this was one of the last mistackes he did as a father, though he knew mistakes would always been done.

He walked towards the hall that took to his child's room, locking eyes with his 'partner', who seemed to give him an encouraged look.

* * *

If you follow the dots, you'll be able to leave a review!

.

.

.

See! It wasn't that hard!!!! Tell me what you think of this story and this chap! But be nice if you would like. Oh....and i didn't profread this chap so ignore the mistakes!!!


	8. VII Second Chances

Ok…I think this is the longest chap yet on this story and I really like how this went on. I did proofread this chap…amazingly! I've not been doing that for my other stories…oops…so if you see a mistake please let me know in a very nice way.

And yes, I apologize for not updating in a long time. I'm starting to think I should just copy that phrase…anyway, thanks for sticking with me and reading! Have a cookie! No, I'm not in drugs or under influence of anything…I'm just a happy and joyful and cheerful person by nature! Yes, I'm pretty modest, I know. Ok, ok, now read and review! Thanks!

_**WARNINGS!! PLEASE READ:**_ As you may imagine, in this story there are NO sailor senchi! The Kou brothers are THAT, BROTHERS, as in MALES, not bi-sexual! This is a Darien/Serena story and PLEASE, prepare some tissues, it might make you cry. There might be a CP (corporal punishment) scene of a minor, though I'm not sure yet…

Disclaimer: Just gimme a chance to prove this is mine….um…third chance? Fourth? Ok, ok, not mine! There!

**VII. Second Chances**

As he moved towards his son's room he ignored the glare sent to him from his ex, and observed as Andrew came his way.

"Good to see you here." Andrew started as they walked down the hall that took them to the boy's room. Darien only nodded as response, too engrossed on his own thoughts to say something.

Once they were standing in front of the door, Darien finally got the courage to talk to his childhood friend. "Thanks…for calling."

Andrew shrugged, as if it had been nothing at all. "He's been here since we returned. He locked the door." Andrew explained motioning to the door.

Darien nodded, "I better go talk to him." He didn't even wait for a response and moved to knock on the door of his 8 year old child.

He knocked twice on the door, "Alex?"

"GO WAY!" the child said, and it was evident by his voice that he had been crying.

"Alex, it's me Dad." No response came but Darien heard as some things were moved on the other side of the door and seconds later the door was opened. He looked down to find the angry stare from his son. A pang went through his heart as he glanced at him.

His eyes were red from crying, his cheeks had tear stains and his nose was red and puffy. He was sniffling, his messy dark hair was even messier. The child was still wearing his blue and yellow soccer uniform, though the shirt was no longer tucked in and was disarranged from his neck. He was only wearing socks, and it was evident he had hurt his right thigh as he had a scratch in it, one of the first things Darien noticed.

"You promised!" the child accused in a whine. A fierce scowl pressed in his soft features, his mouth in a pout.

"May I go in?" Darien asked motioning to the room.

"Don't care!" The child said as he trotted back to his bed and threw himself in it face down though he left the door open which Darien took as cue to enter.

"I'm sorry I missed the game." Darien said and he was truly sorry. He had heard enough of the day's game, and Alex had even called him several times in the previous week to remind him of the match…it seemed that was not enough.

He glanced down at the boy, before looking around at the room. He stopped and looked down at a drawing he had obviously done at school. "My Dad and I" said on the boy's handwriting, showing a drawing of him and Alex in a soccer field. It was obvious Alex was into soccer as most of his room had soccer themed things.

As he stared at the drawing, George's voice came to his mind. "…one day, he won't have time for you." Darien scowled at that, before sighing and taking a sit besides the boy on the bed.

"Alex…" Darien began, placing a hand on the boy's back. "I'm really sorry, son." He said softly.

"You said you'll go." Came Alex's muffled voice from the pillow.

Darien sighed as he passed a hand through his hair, "I know, and I meant it…but something came up and-"

"You just don't care 'bout me!" Alex interrupted, shifting in the bed so he could see his father on the face. Darien's heart seemed to be broken in a million pieces as he saw the child cry and heard what his own son had said.

"That's not true." Darien said firmly.

"It IS!" the child yelled, before hiding his face once more into the pillow.

"Alex, look at me." Darien said firmly, patting the boy's back, "Alexander, look at me." He ordered once again as Alex slowly moved his head to glance at his father. "I do care and love you very much, kiddo, but sometimes…"

"It was my last game." Alex said sadly, "I wanted you to see me." He said softly.

Once again, Darien sighed, pinching the bride of his nose. "I know and next game I'll-"

"NO! There won't be a Next GAME!" Alex all but screeched hiding his face once again on his pillow.

"Do NOT yell at me, young man. I made a mistake and I'm sorry about it, but that gives you no right to yell at me." Darien scolded and just as he finished the child started sobbing.

"You hate me!" the child wailed.

And then, acting on instinct, Darien took the child in his arms. He was no longer a small toddler whom he could easily pick, but he wasn't either too big or heavy to be unable to hold him. He hugged the child, as he sat there with the kid sitting on his lap while he sobbed, leaving a wet patch on Darien's suit.

"I don't hate you." Darien whispered on the child's ear while rocking a bit, "I could never hate you."

"But you promised!" the child whined, getting his crying under control a bit.

"I know." Darien whispered back, planting a kiss on the child's head.

It took about five minutes to calm the boy, he looked up at the door noticing both, Andrew and George were looking at them. The black haired man just shifted a bit as he felt Alex hide his head on his chest, snuggling closer. George just nodded encouraging him to keep on with what he was doing while Andrew grinned at his friend.

"You don't hate me?" The child asked after a while in a soft voice.

Darien smiled as he looked down to find big wide teary blue eyes regarding him. "Of course not." He said, as he whipped the child's tears. "I love you." he said simply in the most natural way a father can say those words to his child.

Alex just looked at him before nodding and leaning once again against his father's chest. "I'm sorry I yelled." The boy whispered.

"Just don't do it again." Darien whispered back, still holding the youngster.

Darien enjoyed every moment of it. Truth be told, it had been a long time since the boy had allowed his father to just hold him and reassure him…and the fact Darien had not actually been there most of the time didn't help either.

Soon though, too soon for Darien's liking, the boy started squirming, clearly uncomfortable with being held. Darien sighed as he let the child slip from his lap and stand before him. The boy looked up at him before giving him a bright smile.

"Dad?"

"What?" Darien asked, also smiling down at the boy.

"You won't tell anybody, right?" Alex said blushing a bit.

"About what?"

"Um…" the child said before glancing around, though Darien noticed both George and Andrew had retired from their earlier post. Alex got on his toes before whispering, rather loudly, on his ear, "That I cried and all."

Darien couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "After all," The child said, "I'm 8 already. I don't want everyone to think I'm a big baby!" Alex exclaimed quite alarmed.

"Don't worry." Darien whispered, just in the same way Alex had told him. "It'll be our little secret."

"Good!" the boy said, before giving a hug to his father and running over to his desk to pick up the picture Darien had spotted when entering. "Look! I made this at school for you."

Darien smiled at him, taking the offered drawing in his hands. "It's really neat." he complimented.

"Thanks!" Alex said before giving every bit of detail of how he drew it and why he had chosen the colors he did.

Father and son spent some time together, just chatting. Well, Alex did all the talking as he told all he had done lately and how he had helped win the game that day.

"Nice to see you both smiling." A new voice called from the doorway.

Both, Alex and Darien turned to find Beth there, leaning against the door frame, looking rather happy. "Mom!" Alex cried running towards the woman hugging her in by her waist.

"Are you ok now?" She asked sweetly, caressing his hair.

Darien stood there, watching his child and the woman he had once loved. As he saw her, he wondered what had happened with their marriage.

During all the time he had been a 'free' man again, he had never ever thought about why his marriage had failed. But now, seeing both child and mother he wondered if he could have a second chance at having a family.

Elizabeth had clearly moved on, since she had been dating other men lately and she seemed happy. Though, Alex would always remain being his son, no matter what.

He was cut out of his musings when he felt Elizabeth's gaze on him and heard what the boy was saying. "Can I?! Please!"

He looked at Elizabeth with a puzzled expression. "He wants to stay at your place tonight." She explained raising an eyebrow at him.

"Please Dad!" Alex said, now going to his side.

"I don't mind." Darien said absentmindedly, "After all, he was supposed to spend this weekend with me."

"See! He said yes! Please Mom!" Alex pleaded his eyes wide and a small smile playing on his features.

"Oh, alright!" Beth said smiling at Darien, "Just remember to take your things for school tomorrow." She ordered before leaving the room. "Oh, and Darien? You've got someone waiting for you at the living room as well." with that she left the room.

Darien widened his eyes, he had forgotten about Serena. "I'll be waiting for you at the living room, champ." He said before walking towards the living room where he found Serena, George, Mina, Andrew and Beth talking happily as if they were old friends.

OoO

Lita looked around as she entered a bar, ignoring the glances thrown towards her. She had just received a call from Taiki, and he asked her to please come and pick him up and told him where he was. She had thought about calling Yaten and Amy or Serena, but when she least expected it she was riding her car looking for the bar he ha mentioned.

It had not been easy to find the bar, and it wasn't easy to find Taiki amongst all the sea of people that was there. Soon though, she spotted his bronze colored hair. Her heart did a strange flip as she saw him there, destroying his life away with alcohol. He looked thinner than the last time she saw him.

"Taiki?" Lita said placing a hand on his shoulder, as he turned and looked at her.

"You came." he whispered and she could feel the alcohol in his breath.

"C'mon." she said helping him a bit to stand and heading with him to the entrance.

Once they were outside she headed towards her car, when she felt Taiki's eyes on her.

"You're using them." he said.

"What?" she asked opening the passenger's door.

"The earrings. I gave you those for your birthday."

She placed a hand on one of her ears as she helped him get inside the car. She remembered that day.

Taiki had prepared a surprise party for her at what used to be their apartment. All of their family and friends where there, cheering for the birthday 'girl'. When the moment to give out the presents came, Taiki gave a small 'speech', though between jokes and teasing he had told her she was the center of his life and that he loved her more than anyone. He then gave her a pair of earrings which were rose shaped earrings made of white gold with an emerald on the middle, along with its necklace. It had been a couple of months before Seiya's death.

"I know." she said simply, smiling at him.

He looked up at her, his blue eyes burring into her green ones. And as always she felt her knees weakened, her breath got faster, and she knew her hands were sweating.

"Thank you, Lita." he said suddenly, before turning to sit straight and leaned against the sit.

She closed the door and stood there for a few seconds, just watching him. He was pale, paler than what he normally was, it was evident by the rings and bags under his eyes he had not been sleeping right. His face was thinner and looked tired.

A noise coming from the bar broke her stare and she moved to the driver's seat to take him home.

Lita drove to Taiki's place, a place she knew by heart. She was sure she could arrive there with her eyes closed. Once they arrived, she, once again, helped him get into the apartment, all the way with the steps.

She was surprised when she entered his usually neat department. The only word she could find to describe it was chaos. It was evident he had not taken time to clean it, an activity they have both done together before. His work table, which usually remained a bit messy was a disaster and by the look of it the least he had done there was actually work, his living room had some laundry…or clothes, as she couldn't tell if they were clean or not. Bottles of beer and other alcoholic beverages were everywhere. Once she entered the kitchen it was even messier.

"Taiki…" she whispered coming into the only bedroom where he was sitting down besides the bed on the floor, looking worst than he had at the bar.

"I'm sorry." he said looking at her.

She shook her head, and looked down at her feet. "Don't be. What's done is done."

"Do you still love me?" he asked then, looking at her and she knew he was eager to know her answer.

She was about to say 'no', but she stopped in her tracks. She still felt something for him. What was it? She did not know, but the man she had once loved was nowhere in site.

"Give me another chance." he said with a pleading voice.

"I-I-" Lita stuttered, tears slipping from her eyes…"I want to, but…"

"Please, Lita. Don't leave me. I love you."

She stood there, looking at him. The hate she had felt for the first two months after their breakup had totally vanished now, and she stood there trying to decipher her feelings, a turmoil of thoughts and memories stroking her mind.

OoO

After Darien had entered the living room, everybody had looked at him, he just smiled and joined everyone at their talk. Fifteen minutes later Alex appeared, and Darien couldn't help but chuckle at the confusion after the boy saw Serena.

First, he thought she was Mina's twin or sister. But when Darien told her she actually worked with him, he asked if he was dating her.

George actually had to hold his laughter, Andrew and Mina just looked at each other knowingly, Beth raised an eyebrow at him but Serena, Serena blushed crimson and he could help but smile.

"They're just coworkers, champ." George told the boy.

Minutes later, they left. He had to take Serena to the office since her car had been left there and all the way she and Alex had been chatting. In a couple of minutes he had found out things about his son he had never even imagined.

His thoughts went back to the blond woman once again. She had talked with the boy as if she was used to having children around her. She usually seemed a bit cold when working; talking a bit harsh with others though it only took a smile from her to feel as if the world was once again warm.

He wondered about her, she seemed so mysterious all the time, as if she had a big secret or a great treasure not all could find. Her eyes seemed to shine most of the time, while other times they were dark and stormy, those baby blue eyes he had come so used to see at while working.

He sighed, now he was in his room reading some documents from his work, Alex sleeping by his side. He didn't know if he would have a second chance in his love life, as it was he barely had time out of his office, much least to start dating.

He felt Alex shift and move closer towards where he was sitting on the bed. He looked down at boy with a fond smile, a feature that was rarely seen anymore. Alex looked rather small there, hidden under the blankets. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on the boy's forehead, before placing the papers on his night table and turning off the lamp.

He had told Alex before he fell asleep that he would take him to his bed before he went to sleep, but now he just turned in for the night, enjoying the child's presence even as he slept.

After the day's ordeal he had decided to take more time for Alex. So, maybe he could at least have a second chance with the kid, maybe it wasn't too late.

OoO

Once again, she had been proved right. Serena remembered her mother once telling her not to give people for granted, that there were always turns and twists and things which one ignored from people.

But, again, she had only known this Darien Shields for over a week now. It was a huge surprise for her to know that he had a child. Not that he couldn't have a child, but he didn't seem to be the dad type.

In the comfort of her own room now, with her sweat pants and t-shirt she thought about all that she had discovered…it seemed mysterious Darien wasn't all that mysterious at all.

She had been surprised to know that Darien Shields' world had not always been around his work. He had had a wife, a very pretty wife at that, and his best friend was his ex-brother-in-law.

Then, it was the son thing. She was surprised for two reasons. He had never talked about having a child, not that they talked about their lives, anyway. As far as she knew Shields had no idea of the existence of her own daughters. And secondly, she had spent more time over the last week in Shield's office than at her home and had never seen a picture of a child. In fact, he had no pictures whatsoever. He had some paints hanging from the walls, but not even the fraction of a simple child's drawing.

It seemed they were totally different, as her office was full of pictures from her daughters, and drawings from both of them and even some crafts they did. True to be told, her desk held more colors than the entire building did, but she liked it that way.

The other fact that had totally taken her by surprise was the fact that Shield's mentor and 'father figure' was none other than George Martin. She had been more than surprised to see them both interact. Sure, she had noticed at the office how Shields seemed to look up at George, but she had never thought it was other than admiration. Even she had come to admire George in the short time she had been working over at the firm.

"Mama?" a soft whisper said bringing her out of her musings, there stood Rini clutching her favorite doll.

"Honey…what's wrong?" Serena asked alerted when she saw her teary face.

"Had a bad dream!" the child wailed as Serena took her in her arms and rubbed circles on her back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Serena asked, as she lay on the bed with her daughter pressed against her side.

The kid only shook her head before hiding her face on her mother's side. Serena sighed and looked at the empty spot on the other side of the bed. Seiya usually helped Rini when she had bad dreams. It usually was a mother that took care of such things, but he had a way of making Rini laugh and forget her nightmares.

"Wanna sleep with me?" Serena whispered on the child ear, rubbing her back with one hand while she tucked her with the other. As expected, the child nodded and got even closer to her mother.

Serena gave a sad smile. She had observed the short interaction of Shields with his boy. Her girls were missing that…and though, as it seemed, Shields wasn't a perfect father, at least he could be there.

Seiya, on the other hand, was gone. The only thing they had from his was his memories. Serena knew that if Seiya lived, he would have never ever forget her children. Sometimes she thought he was even more careful over the girls than what she was. True, many times when both Rini and Cynthia were born he had been the one there at midnight, just watching them sleep. She was a heavy sleeper, on the other hand, Seiya could wake easily. He had treated her as a delicate flower all the time, always trying to see her smile. He had never made her cry. He had been her perfect man.

Minutes later, Serena looked down finding out that the child was already asleep. "Oh, Seiya..." She whispered, looking over at where a picture of them both was, "I miss you so much."

She settled down then, clutching her daughter closer to her. Maybe Amy and Lita were right, maybe it was time to let him go. She didn't know if her heat was or would ever be ready to love again, but her daughters needed a male influence on their lives. Yaten couldn't give them the influence they needed, much worst Taiki whose own life was a disaster at the time.

Maybe it was time, maybe she had been wrong all this time. Her heart needed to heal but she would do it more than anything for her daughters.

She would give her heart a second chance, at least she would try to.


	9. VIII April's Fool?

**IMPORTANT NOTE!** Before you all kill me for taking such a long time to update, let me tell you a few things. A couple of months ago I had to travel to another country to study. I am now back at home, my diploma on my hand. Now, I'm updating all my stories at one time, so if you read more than one, you'll have plenty to read. I'll be trying to update frequently though I'm starting a new job next week. I promise I'll finish every single one of my stories, and I even have more in my mind some of which I've already started writing. Thanks for sticking up with me!

_**WARNINGS!! PLEASE READ:**_ As you may imagine, in this story there are NO sailor senchi! The Kou brothers are THAT, BROTHERS, as in MALES, not bi-sexual! This is a Darien/Serena story and PLEASE, prepare some tissues, it might make you cry. There might be a CP (corporal punishment) scene of a minor, though I'm not sure yet…

Disclaimer: It's May now, so I can't even joke that I own SM…

**VIII. April's Fool?**

It was well known that Darien Shields was always one of the first people to arrive at the office. It had been like this for years and he was very proud of it. But it seemed, though, that his little achievement would be broken by his sleepy son who just wanted to take all the time of the world to do every little thing.

"Alex!" He called for what seemed the tenth time while he finished arranging the boy's backpack. "You have five minutes to finish that toast and brush your teeth!" he called out...knowing that he had said the same five minutes ago.

It had taken an eternity to just wake the child, and it had taken over half an hour to get him to have a bath and change. He couldn't help but wonder if Alex was like this every morning. It was the first time, after all, that he had to get his son ready to go to school.

Entering his always neat kitchen he made a beeline towards his son who was munching slowly on the piece of bread while swinging his feet in the air.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Darien argued trying to make some order on his kitchen. It was no wonder why his kitchen was always spotless, it was rare the day he ate at home.

"But Dad!" The kid whined for the tenth time that morning, "I don't want to go to school today."

Darien stood and looked at the boy. He had already tried the 'sick' trick which didn't work on the older male. How could that trick work on someone who had played it almost every day during his childhood? "You HAVE to go to school, doesn't matter if you want to or not."

"But…I wanna see what you do." The boy said pitifully, throwing his bread on the plate with a crestfallen face.

"You know what I do…I'm a lawyer." Darien said picking one of the child's berries and eating it.

"I know THAT, but I don't know what a lawyer does." The boy explained as if it was obvious.

Darien just raised an eyebrow at the kid. It was partially true. The boy had never seen him work. Sure, before the divorce he had taken the boy to his study at home for a few hours, but Alex was just a toddler then and sat in his lap either playing with something such as his stuffed animal, or another small toy.

"You do know your mother would kill me if you miss school." He said at last, taking the boy's plate and placing it in the sink before grabbing his son by the arm and half dragging half guiding him to the bathroom.

"Well…she wants us to spend more time together." Alex said as he handed his toothbrush to his dad for him to put some toothpaste.

Darien looked down at the boy with a raised eyebrow. His son would be a good lawyer one day. "Brush your teeth, you've got a minute…and I am counting." He said as he moved out of the door to grab his briefcase.

OoO

"He's late?" Serena heard the now familiar voice of George Martin ask as she entered the office she was temporarily sharing with Darien Shields.

"Not anymore…" the next familiar young voice of Darien Shields said…though it sounded a bit odd.

"Morning Grandpa!" Another younger voice said cheerfully. This caught her attention, making her move out to see what was happening. She stopped in her tracks just by the door.

"I can explain…" She heard Darien said as George looked at him with a raised brow. Alex was hugging his 'Grandpa' by the waist while his Dad held his backpack and his briefcase. The young secretary trapped between the three of them looked as if she was more than ready to flea.

"Hey, kiddo!" Serena greeted the young boy, seeing that things were getting more awkward by the moment. "You wanna see your Dad's office?" She asked as the boy nodded enthusiastically and started chatting right away. Just as she glanced back she saw Darien's warm and loving look directed towards Alex who was oblivious to it, making her smile in a way she hadn't done in a long time.

_Flashback_

"She is going to kinder already." Seiya said, a distant though warm and loving look in his eyes.

"Soon she'll be going on her first date…" Serena teased causing her husband to laugh.

"My baby girl? Never! She won't date till she's 30 at least!"

_End Flashback_

OoO

She had left.

"_Give me another chance."_

She had left…in tears none the less.

"_I want to…"_

She had wanted, but she had left.

"…_.I love you…"_ And those three words had meant nothing to her. She had ran out of the door, just as she had done months ago taking his heart with her…though he had crushed her heart before that.

He looked around his apartment. Taiki Kou had been known before because of his order, his cleanness, his tend to be perfectionist at times. Now, though, his apartment was a mess, dirty, and nothing was perfect. His life was a mess…he needed help.

He felt his eyes moisten, and seconds later he felt something wet strolling down his cheek. "What have I done?"

He looked up to one of his walls where he kept pictures of his family. He and his three nieces, he and his two sisters-in-law, another where he was hugging Lita, Yaten and his family…Seiya and his family, and lastly, one where he was with his two brothers. They were all laughing, smiling deeply. That picture had been taken the day they finished their first contract.

And for the first time since his brother's burial, he wept like a small child. He mourned his brother's loss, he mourned his lost love, he mourned for the problems he had made for his younger brother…but mostly, he mourned for the route he had taken his life through.

OoO

Darien followed his boss-slash-father towards his office. Once again he tried to remember why he had accepted for him to be his boss. Many firms wanted him to work for them…and through the years he had refused each and every one of them.

_Never work with family…especially if they are your boss…_

Just as the door closed behind him, Goerge started saying what he needed to say.

"This was not what I had in mind, Darien Michael Shields, when I told you to spend more time with Alex!"

Darien winced at the tone. George never used his whole name. The last time he had was when he was 15 and had played hooky from school. Of course, that had not lasted long since George had found him an hour later going into the town's arcade. Though Darien had to remember he was not 15 anymore.

"George…the boy wanted to spend time with me! I had to repay for last ni-"

"This is not the way to do it!" He said firmly. "You don't repay your son by letting him get away with murder! That boy should be in school right now! He had a history quiz today!"

"I do NOT let him get away with things…and I absolutely didn't know he had a quiz! But it's just that! A QUIZ!" Darien defended.

He watched as George sat in his desk and breathed in, looking at him…studying him.

"Darien…did you know Alex is actually failing that class?" he spoke calmly.

"Wh-what?!"

"Exactly. Now, I know the boy wanted to spend time with you, but this was not the way to do it. You could have taken the afternoon for yourself. After all, you deserve it." George said as he stood up again, talking serenely. "When you neglect 'time' for your son, you are as well neglecting to know things about him."

"I know that, George!" Darien snapped before remembering just with whom he was talking to, "I'm trying to amend things…and I'll talk with him about the history thing but for now…" he didn't need to finish his sentence to know that the older man understood what he meant. The look his father gave him was enough for him to relax.

"Go, Darien." George said after a while, a smile plastered in his face, "but this better not happen again." Though the sternness of his voice was betrayed by the small smile he couldn't suppress.

He moved to his office and stopped at his tracks by the sight he was met with. There, sitting down on the small futon he had at his office were none others than his coworker, Serena Kou, and his son Alex laughing at something the boy was showing her.

He had to smile, hearing the boy's laugh made his heart do a strange flip-flop of happiness. Watching Kou smile though, made him want to go to her and just engulf his lips with hers while his hands discovered every inch of her-

"DAD!" He looked at his son after being so abruptly taken out of his thoughts and couldn't help but blush a bit at the way Kou was looking at him, a raised brow and a knowing smile.

"I think we should start working," She said as she moved to stand before him, though a few inches away, "I do have to leave after noon."

He could only nod and move to his desk. They were almost at the end of the case, the week following they had court, and then it was done. They had every evidence that they would need, this was the perfect case for a lawyer, for them. It had been two months now since he started working with Kou and he felt as if he still knew nothing about her…yet, her eyes made him feel lost at times.

OoO

Lita sat there, watching as her kids played in the school's playground. She had to admit, being a teacher made her days brighter. She enjoyed every moment of it.

"Hey…is it taken?" another teacher asked.

"Go ahead Mrs. Mina." She said scooting over the bench. She smiled as two of her students played tag. Even though they were just six there seemed to be a liking between each other, it was pretty obvious as they always sat together and played together even when the 'boys don't like girls' or 'girls don't like boys' phrase was very used amongst this age.

"I'm dying to see the day my baby is my student's age!" The blond teacher said suddenly, happiness radiating from her.

"You're…pregnant?!" Lita asked surprised.

Mina looked at her, her blue eyes seemed to get their own life as they twinkled uncontrollably. "YES!" she yelped happily almost jumping out of her seat, "Though Andrew, my husband, doesn't know a thing yet…so…"

"You're secret is safe with me, Mrs. Mina." Lita said with a smile.

"Thanks Miss Lita…but can you please just call me Mina…Mrs. sounds so, so…odd coming from a person my same age." Mina said with a smile.

"Then it'll be Lita for you." Lita said smiling.

Silence overcame afterwards, both young women enjoyed it though, as birds chirped happily, and the wind blew indicating the first signs of fall. Children's laughter could be heard and other's teachers talking as well.

Lita looked around, her heart aching as she remembered the night before.

_Flashback_

"I love you."

She stood there, looking at him with wide eyes. "What?" she said after a few seconds of silence, she could feel the burning in her eyes, and knew that it was futile to try and stop her tears. "Don't…don't you DARE say that to me, Taiki! EVER!"

Her feet seemed to cover life of their own as she soon found herself in her car, crying her heart out. She could feel her blood boiling as she remembered his look. How could he?

_End Flashback_

She still felt her blood boil as the thoughts came back to her. How could he tell her that after he had broken her heart in bits!

"Lita…" She heard the other woman besides her call. It was then that she felt the wetness in her face. "Are you-"

"Please don't. Just…don't." Lita cut in, her voice breaking a bit at the end.

"C'mon." Mina said after a while, "It won't be good if your students see you like this." She said offering a hand to her coworker while smiling.

Lita looked at her before smiling. She would move on. She would follow the own advice she had been giving to Serena. She took the hand offered to her, oblivious to the fact that small gesture meant more to her than just help to get out of the bench.

Unknown to them, a friendship would grow between them this way as they moved to the teacher's bathroom while the soon to be mother talked to her.

OoO

She stood there, looking at the phone with wide eyes. Was it Fool's Day?

"You know, the more you stare the more you creep me out." A voice said behind her.

"I still can't believe it, Yaten…HE is getting help." Ami said as she turned to face her husband. "The only thing that would make this crazier is if Serena calls accepting to go on that blasted blind date I've been trying to convince her of." Ami said just as the phone rang again. She looked as her husband moved to pick it up, still too stunned to even pay attention to whom it was.

"Hun, it's for you." Yaten said as he gave her the phone, a mischievous smile on his face. "It's Serena."


	10. IX Of Blind Dates and Hearts

Ok! Don't kill me! I do have BIG excuses for not updating in a LONG, LONG, LONG time! First, I have a new job. Craziness occur daily when you work with kids. Second, and it should be number one, actually. I lost several of my stories, this being one of them. Thankfully, I had posted the last chapter so I just lost half of chap ten. I had to rewrite it again and I was at a lost. It ended up being totally different but I LOVE how it ended. And third. Sickness stroke my family. My mom had a stroke, then I got sick, and blablabla…we're all fine now! My mom looks as if nothing ever happened to her Thanks to GOD!

Ok, so, I'll be going now. Please enjoy reading and review. Again, sorry for taking so long!!!

_**WARNINGS!! PLEASE READ:**_ As you may imagine, in this story there are NO sailor senchi! The Kou brothers are THAT, BROTHERS, as in MALES, not bi-sexual! This is a Darien/Serena story and PLEASE, prepare some tissues, it might make you cry. There might be a CP (corporal punishment) scene of a minor, though I'm not sure yet…

Disclaimer: don't own SM

**IX. Of Blind Date and Hearts**

She stood by the door, her cup of now cold coffee in her hands. The two sleeping forms on her bed looked peaceful and happy…slumbering into the late night.

It had been a long day…working in the office way after hours. After all, two more days and they would go to trial, Serena reminded herself. But now, she couldn't help but watch her two babies sleep…in her bed.

Grimacing as she sipped her coffee, she looked around the room; memories flooded her mind. Both her daughters had learned to walk in that room…their father had been the one motivating them to do so.

"Seiya." Serena whispered, a single tear running through her cheek as she scowled and harshly whipped that tear away. "You idiot."

With that, she turned around intending on turning every single light off and head to bed. As she stood on the kitchen, looking at the mess which she would have to clean the next day, she couldn't help but sigh.

_Flashback_

A door slam could be heard, as Serena walked down the stairs closely followed by her husband.

"All I'm saying is that it's not necessary for you to work." He said on a very stern voice…a very unusual voice for him to use.

Serena stopped on her tracks immediately, turning to glare at the man.

"It might not be necessary, Seiya, but _I_ need it. Can you at _least_ understand THAT!" She all but yelled the last word before resuming her walking.

"What I cannot understand is your ridiculous need for work…we don't need the money and it would certainly be nice to come home once in a while and find you here."

She stopped right then and, yet again, turned to glare at him. "What?" She whispered, "You…you KNEW before we got married that I would NEVER be a stay-at-home wife. EVER." She said as she started to put some order in the kitchen.

"You haven't even tri-"

"Don't you DARE finish that!" Serena said turning to glare at him. "Don't you dare. I've only been late about twice in the last couple of months and YOU know it. What's your excuse? You've been coming home late for the last two weeks."

"There's a project-"

"Bullshit." Serena said, forgetting to watch her language as her temper got the best of her. "I talked with your brothers the other night…all your project's are going well…everything could be called perfect. What do you do that's not office related, Seiya?" She asked with a raised brow and crossing her arms.

Seiya looked at her a frown coming to his face. "What the hell are you accusing me of, woman?"

"What the hell are you trying to prove? That I'm not a good mother or the perfect little wife?!" She spat out.

"You're impossible. I'm going out." He said turning to leave. Moments later Serena heard the front door slamming shot as a sleepy three year old Rini entered the kitchen.

"Mommy?" she asked sleepily, clinging to her pink blanket.

Serena looked down at her oldest, trying to calm her rapid breathing as she walked over to her and scooped her up. "It's ok, honey. Wanna sleep with Mommy today?"

_End Flashback_

Serena sighed as she leaned against the counter in the kitchen. For the last couple of days she had been remembering more and more all the fights she constantly had with Seiya.

True, he had been charming and kind. He had always provided for his family, always had been there when his wife needed him, but yet, he was not perfect. There was no such thing as the perfect man.

"_You have to move on"_ Lita's voice came to her mind, as she glanced around at the messy kitchen.

"I am moving on." Serena whispered as she recalled her talk with Ami. She had actually accepted on going on a blind date. Granted, it had to be after the trial ended, but she was sure it wouldn't take long.

OoO

"Still here?" a deep voice asked.

Darien didn't even bother to look up to see who it was. He knew that voice. "No." He answered sarcastically, "I just left a hologram in my place."

"You should go home, son." George answered, clearly ignoring his answer.

"There's just something here that…doesn't click." Darien answered studying several folders.

"Go home, Darien." George said as he carefully, yet forcefully, snapped the folder out of Darien's hands and reached for the rest. "It's almost midnight."

"Tomorrow is Saturday, anyway." Darien answered, as they didn't work on that day.

"Yet there's no reason for you to sleep at the office. Go…besides, Alex told me he would spend the day with you tomorrow." George told him, as he moved towards the door after throwing the folder down on the desk.

"You know she's dating someone?" Darien asked as he opened the folder again.

"Wh-"

"Elizabeth." Darien asked, now snapping the folder shut and glaring at George.

"Dar-"

"Alex told me about it. She's moving on."

"What exactly did you expected, Son?" George asked as he leaned against the door frame. "For her to stay alone for the rest of her life?"

"Of course not! I just…it's not been that long since the div-"

"It has been a couple of years, Darien. She's not only young, smart and beautiful, but she's full of life." George said with a frown and stern voice, yet, the last part he spoke with softness and kindness, his voice filled with concern. "You're young too, Darien. Give yourself a second chance."

OoO

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Because Amy is not any kind of woman…I'm sure she has planned about a very nice date…I think it's someone related to her and I don't want her to think my friends and family are total assw-"

"Are you going to do it or not?!"

"Ok…gee, you don't have to get all snappy and grumpy! I'll do it. I'll call her now."

OoO

She looked herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Sere…just calm down. If you don't like how things are turning out, just excuse yourself and walk away…or, just wait to the end-"

"It's not that, Lita." Serena said turning to look at her friend. "I've not taken it off…since the wedding." She stated, holding her left hand on her right.

"It is time of moving on, hun."

Serena nodded, shutting her eyes tight and pulling her right hand from her left.

OoO

Darien entered the restaurant looking around. "Right…I can't believe I'm actually doing this." he muttered.

He looked around at the place. It was a regular Italian restaurant, just perfect for a blind date. They had agreed…or more likely those that set up the date, that they would sit on a table at a corner, just besides a large window which overlooked a lake.

"Right this way, sir." The waitress said as she lead the way.

In no time he was sitting, a goblet of wine on his hand as he thought about how crazy this idea was.

"Shields?" he froze. He knew that voice. He heard that voice every single day.

"Kou?" he answered turning towards the voice. He froze. He knew that Kou was pretty. Hell, she was more than pretty, she was gorgeous and now, she was wearing a simple white skirt revealing her slender legs, her petit waist was wrapped around a light blue shirt which at the time made her eyes look stunning, more than usual.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow himself. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Well…can't you wait on another table…I have an…appointment with someone and we said we would meet at THIS table."

"Sorry, Kou. You've just lost this case."

"Shields…please, move."

"No."

She took in a deep breath as she closed those sweet and fierce eyes of hers. "Please…move."

"Sorry…I was here first." He knew it was a stupid and childish retort. How many times had he talked to his own child it didn't mattered who was first there…it was all about sharing and being flexible.

"You were…here first?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's your excuse?"

"Yep." He said sitting back on his chair and taking a drink of his wine.

"Well…then you'll just have to wait with me." She said taking a sit on what was supposed to be his date's chair.

"You can't sit there." He said, though he was more htan glad to have her there.

"Really?!" She asked. "Why?"

"I'm waiting for someone." He said swinging his wine around.

"Well…keep waiting then. I don't think she'll come, anyway." She said rolling her eyes just as she started to trace patterns on the tablecloth.

"Really? What makes you think that? and why do you say I'm waiting for a woman?"

"Really, Shields? Did you check yourself in a mirror before coming here? I doubt you'll dress like that for a client…or that you'll be meeting a man here. Unless, of course, that you're…" She traced off, looking at him with wide eyes. "Not that there's anything wrong with it…I just never thought about it…it never crossed my mind that you were-"

"Relax, Kou." Darien said with a chuckle. "I AM waiting for a woman…and you are taking her sit."

"Oh."

"Oh." Darien said with a shake of his head. "So now, what are you doing here? I doubt you're meeting with friends yourself. You look astou-good."

She blushed a bit, and he discovered he loved how she looked. "Thanks. I am waiting for someone myself."

"I believe that's a bit obvious…don't you think?"

She rolled her eyes then, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "You are so annoying. I'm waiting for a young man." It was then that he noticed something was…amiss. There was something different about her….in her. It had to be something very small.

"A young man?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you ma-" And then it hit him. The ring. Her marriage ring, it was missing.

"Aren't I what?" She asked with narrowed eyes at his sudden silence.

"So…who is this young man?" He asked, though he was itching to know what had happened to her husband. When had the golden band been lost? He was sure he had seen her wearing it just a couple of days before.

"Just a…" She trailed off, her eyes widening and looking at him from top to bottom.

"What?" he asked inspecting himself.

"DS?" She asked making him freeze. "The weather is pretty nice today."

_Flashback_

"And how-exactly-am I supposed to recognize her?" Darien demanded from his best friend.

"Look…I know she has blond hair and blue eyes…she'll be wearing blue. Her name is Sere or Serena." He explained simply.

"Wow! I'm sure she's the only blond in the whole state! That's of no help." Darien stated sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. He ignored the glare coming from Andrew.

"Just…she'll know your initials and will tell you a simple phrase." He said annoyed, making Darien raise his eyebrow.

"My initials and a phrase?"

"Yeah, DS and 'The weather is pretty nice today'." He explained with yet, another glare.

"You're so clever." Darien said with a roll of his eyes. "Couldn't you think about something like, 'I have nothing to say, so I'll just be lame?'"

"Mina is right, you ARE impossible!"

_End Flashback_

"Sere?" He asked with dread on his voice.

"I can't believe this!" Kou said, her body stiff. "You are HIM?!"

"Of all the people…I can't believe I said yes to this!" He said just as their waitress neared the table.

"Excuse me, is everything fine?"

"No!" They both answered glaring at each other.

"How…how may I help you then?"

"No…no, there's no…" Kou began, trying to explain that there was no problem with the restaurant but with the situation.

"We're ready to order." He stated simply. They were here already.

"What?" She asked with a raised brow.

"We do have some work related issues to discuss." he stated just before he asked for his food. Kou could only follow his example.

"Work?" She asked once the waitress started to depart.

"Yes. What we do every day…in an office." He said with a raised brow.

"Wow…no wonder you're blind dating." Kou muttered loud enough for him to hear. He said nothing but raised an eyebrow.

"So, now that the MacKency's case is closed, and you're going back to being a fiscal-"

"Do you know about baseball?" Kou interrupted him suddenly.

"What?"

"Baseball. I know Alex is quite interested in it along with soccer. He told me he was thinking about playing it."

"Really?" he asked just as the waitress arrived with their food.

"Yes."

"Good to know." He said as he took another sip from his wine. "As I was saying, the firm-"

"I hate ballet, you know." She interrupted again.

"Pardon?"

"Ballet. My oldest is interested in it. I have to endure hearing this horrible and boring piano music for hours while she jumps all around. It's lovely to look at her and quite funny actually…but that MUSIC!" She stated with a groan. "But…I'll do anything for any of those two."

"You have two kids?" He asked. She had never before talked about herself or her family.

"Yes, two daughters, five-almost six, and a toddler of three." She stated with a faraway look.

"Wow. Never imagined you had kids."

She just smiled and shrugged. They stayed in silent for a few minutes. Kou looked at the side as some musicians settled down in an upper stage and started playing some blues.

"So…Kou-"

"Serena." She interrupted looking back at him. "Call me Serena, Shields."

He smiled. "Alright, then call me Darien."

She smiled and gave him a single nod. Silence fell upon them as they heard the rest of the song being played. "So…K-Serena…" He started again when the song ended. "The firm-"

Serena looked at him, her eyes glimmering with humor. "You really need a life." She stated to what he gave her a raised eyebrow. "Care to dance?"

"Ex-What?" He asked surprised by the question.

She rolled her eyes and laughed getting up from her sit. Without asking him again he took his hands in hers and made way to the dance floor. Soon, they were the only couple dancing along, Darien mesmerized by the new phase he was seeing in her.


	11. XI Come to Me

Hello! Sorry for taking so long on updating, but I plan on finishing all my stories in the next few months, and this story is coming to an end in some more chapters. Though we're in the middle, still.

Ok, so, I hope I still have readers out there, so please review.

For this chapter I used a song as inspiration, since I had trouble writing it but when I was hearing the song, and I still am, the inspiration just came flowing.

It is a song in Spanish called, "Ven a Mi" or "Come to Me". it is sang by Benjamin Rodas and Florencia Bertotti, two Argentineans. This song came out with the show, Floricienta, which was the one that inspired me for this story. I must tell you, though, that the show and my story have nothing in common but the songs I use.

Well, enjoy and please review. Thanks, Latin Girl Writter

XI. Come to Me

_I saw you cry_

_When no one was looking,_

_When you were hiding that tear _

_That escaped from you._

As the door closed behind him he could only sigh. It had been a long night, that was for sure. Yet…he couldn't help but like the night they had had. It was….as none he had had before.

He had been unusually quiet and stoic throughout it all, and he knew it. He had been observing her. She smiled, she laughed, she talked, she pouted, she grimaced, she did all this in less than 20 minutes. She was a cascade of emotions. Yet…he had seen her sadness. Deep down…she was hurt.

She had tried so badly to hide it. The only moment her face actually had lifted up was when talking about her children…yet…the rest of it she kept this pain in her shiny blue eyes. And throughout it all….he could only wonder how would he be able to help her as badly as he wanted, if he was hurt as well.

OoO

_I saw you so sad and so lonely, _

_That I would have given my life _

_To heal your wounds._

They danced. They talked. They ate. They talked some more. They ate more. The they actually being a 'she', as Darien had hardly moved during their date, he had barely talked during their date, he had hardly ate-though everyone had always told her she ate for two- but that was not the point.

She huffed in annoyance as she rolled once again in bed. It was incredible! That had been the most boring-interesting date she had ever had. There was something in him, a gleam in his eyes, which made her curious. And that is why she had said yes. But now…now she felt as if she was betraying her Seiya. But at the same time…Shields…Darien, he just seemed so…void of emotions…hurt even…as if his heart could feel no more…and she could only wonder if would be able to make him feel something again.

OoO

The days went on, and soon the trial of the state against Randall Stooke, killer of the MacKency's family members, was over. The killer had gotten ten years of prison per person killed, that was more than he would live if his history medical was accurate.

Sooner than they both expected, Serena was back at her old office, taking in shorter cases and less complicated cases. Soon, a month had gone by…her life being hectic with ballet practices, art projects, and going back and forth from being a lawyer for the state during the day and a mother and father at night.

As for Darien, his life seemed to flow through. Alex went to his father's apartment, and for the first time in years, Darien actually took a real interest in his son's activities, even taking him to the park to play some soccer and baseball with him from time to time.

It just took a call to reunite the two old coworkers once again.

OoO

"You've gotta come, man. She looks beautiful every day…I mean…it's just crazy how her belly just grows and grows and to know that my baby is in there!"

Darien sighed as he glanced down at his wristwatch. "Andrew…are we talking about your birthday party or some crazy 'coming baby' party of sort…because all you're doing is talking about Mina."

"Sorry, Dare. So…are you coming or not? I know your trepidation of being in the same room with Elizabeth…but it's a barbecue anyway…and a friend of ours is bringing her sister along. You might be interested in meeting her…they told me she's a cute blonde…though a smart one to boot."

"I'm not interested."

"Oh, c'mon. When WAS the last time you got laid?"

"I'm not answering that either. And are you getting me a decent lady or just someone to spend a night with?"

"Are you coming or not?"

Darien sighed. "Alex's going to be there, right? So I'll be there."

OoO

"Amy…how am I supposed to just jump into this unknown people's house uninvited."

"That's the whole point, Sere…you ARE invited. They're expecting you!"

"This is crazy…yet I'm tagging along."

"Sere…Amy's right-"

"She's always right."

"Hey!"

"My point being, that you need to be with others that are not your daughters and lawyers…you can hold a good argument, you're paid for it, but…it's not healthy for you."

"Yaten…you would have been a good lawyer." Serena stated with a smile.

"Well…I had myself to defend from two brothers!"

OoO

_Come to me,_

_I'll take care of you,_

_I'll kiss those sweet eyes of yours,_

_I'll calm the hurt your soul carries,_

_For God's sake…_

"Shields!"

"Kou!"

The two surprised cries came, as everyone watched interested the interaction of these two.

She stood there, with her white strap dress and pink accessories, and he stood there, dressed in a blue jean and a green casual shirt and sandals.

"Mommy?" a little voice interrupted as the two adults glanced down at the pink haired little girl who extended her arms in the universal baby language of wanting to be carried.

The blond young mother smiled and indulged her daughter, placing her against her hip.

"So…she's your little one?" Darien asked, clearing his throat, as everyone around started the light chit chat they had had until the startled yell from the both of them.

"Yes she is. Shields, meet Cynthia, or Chibi-Chibi." She said as the toddler stuck two fingers into her mouth and laid her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Hey…nice meeting you Chibi-Chibi." Darien said with a smile, looking at the shy girl who grinned and hid her face against her mother's bare shoulder.

"Serena, this is Andrew…" Amy said as she walked with Andrew and his obviously pregnant wife and Yaten.

"Oh! Serena! How are you?" Mina jumped in happiness, hugging a surprised Serena and making Darien move a bit out of the way.

"You know each other?" Amy asked blinking her eyes.

"We met her a while back. Darien's son had a…little problem and Darien was forced to go to Beth's apartment to deal with it and had to drag Serena with him on the way."

"We worked together." Serena told a still confused Amy and Yaten.

"Oooh!" they both cried in understanding.

"It's nice seeing you again, Serena." Andrew said greeting her.

"I can say the same." She said with a smile.

"I didn't know you had a child." Mina said cooing at the young girl who smiled.

"Two actually." Serena said scanning the yard with her eyes. "Where's Rini?"

"She's playing with some other kids at the other side of the yard, Andrew and I took her there." Yaten explained as the six adults moved to one of the tables in the ample yard.

The evening carried out smoothly. Serena and Darien barely talked as they talked to the other guests there. Soon, Alex and Elizabeth arrived, the later making a bee line to greet his father.

Serena had discreetly watched the interaction of the father and son, taken a bit surprised at how close they seemed to be now, more so than when she had met them. It wasn't long before the child spotted her and ran to give her a short time. He took an immediate like to Chibi-Chibi, who surprisingly, took an immediate liking to him.

It wasn't surprising when none other than George Martin arrived. He was surprised, but more happy than anything else, at seeing Serena there. He sat at the table where the strange group of people where already seating, trying to convince the young lawyer to go work for them at the firm.

Sooner than later, the food arrived and each parent grabbed their children to make them eat. As Elizabeth was seeing for Alex, Darien offered to help Serena with one of her plates. With a smile, Serena accepted his help.

As they sat at the table, Alex sat besides Darien, stating he wanted to eat with his dad. Darien, of course, had no problem about that though it made him have to move closer to where Serena was on the bench and seeing as Rini was sitting at Serena's other side they were squished between the two kids. Chibi-Chibi over her mother's lap.

Neither of the adults seemed ot be bothered by that fact, though, and they kept talking with the other table's occupants, who regarded them both closely.

Chibi-Chibi smeared some barbecue sauce over her face and it was Darien who noticed as Serena kept talking and looking the other side of her daughter. Without even realizing what he was doing, he grabbed a clean napkin and cleaned her small chin and cheeks, the baby just grinning up at him and offering the chewed piece of bread she had on her hand.

Alex complained about not liking something on his plate, Serena handed over some ketchup, whispering to Darien to pour some of it over it and coax the child to taste it. The trick worked and the problem died.

Rini was getting wrestles after finishing her food, though none at the table had finished except for Darien. She wanted to go play, but had to wait for her mom to help her wash her hands as she couldn't reach the sink yet and there was no steps or something else to help her out. Darien offered to help out, to which Serena thankfully accepted.

Shortly, Alex finished eating too and ran out of the table. With a headshake, Elizabeth got up to search for her errant son and make him wash his hands and take his plate to the trash can. It was not so much later, that Serena got up to go try and clean Chibi-Chibi.

As soon as she was out of earshot, whisperings where heard all around the table.

"Did you notice the same thing I noticed?" Andrew whispered to a smiling George. "Or are you just smiling to your corn?"

"I think we both noticed..."

"Did you saw that?" Amy muttered to her husband. "They acted so…"

"That was unnerving." Yaten stated.

"I think it was cute." Mina said with a smile loud enough for everyone to listen.

"I never thought I would see Serena so at ease with someone else helping with her kids." Amy said.

"Darien was acting…unlike himself." Andrew said yet soon changed the topic as he saw his sister practically dragging an unhappy Alex to clean after himself.

"I'm sorry about that." Elizabeth said with a headshake after her son had done what was requested.

"That's ok, dear. He's more like his father than what you think." George said with a chuckle.

"That means you've got you work cut short, sis." Andrew teased.

"You're one to talk." Mina said, bumping him with his shoulder.

_Come to me,_

_I'll search for you,_

_And I'll love you,_

_As no one on earth has done,_

_Come to me._

"Thank you." Serena told him as they found each other near the hallway.

"Mommy!" Rini whined, taking the attention of the adults for a moment. "May I go play now?"

"Pay, pay!" Chibi-Chibi claimed in excitement, slightly jumping on her two little legs.

"Yes…and take Chibi-Chibi, please." Serena said. The oldest child nodded and took her sister's hand as they walked towards the door.

"They're cute." Darien said. "They look like you, Kou."

"Thanks." she said watching her two children until they were out of sight before turning to him. "But could you please just call me Serena. It's…strange for you to call me Kou all the time, Shields."

He smiled, a feature he almost never did at the office. "And you get to call me Shields while I call you Serena?"

She smiled at him, "Very well, Darien."

"Thank you, Serena."

An awkward silence fell between the both of them as they looked from one to the other. They both looked at each other, then to their surroundings, before looking back at each other again.

"So…" she said, not knowing exactly if she could simply walk away or she should stay there.

"I just realized I owe you an invitation." Darien stated out of the blue.

"What?"

"When we went out the other day…I told you we should do it again…you said yes…but we never did." He said.

"Oh…that's right. Um…I'll have free next Friday if you want…unless…"

"Next Friday is perfect…though Alex stays with me on the weekends now, starting on Friday. I can get a sitter though."

Serena looked up at him thoughtfully. "Bring him along." She stated.

"Pardon?"

"I apologize, I don't want to sound awkward, but…that would save us both from looking for a sitter, actually. We could plan something to do with the three kids…unless you wouldn't like to or you don't want to then it's totally comprehensible and I would-"

"It's perfect." He said with a smile, taking her hand and softly kissing it. "I'll be picking the three of you on Friday evening. Six is a good time for you?"

"It's perfect." Serena said with a smile.

_I know you have reasons to love,_

_But only a word would erase your pain,_

_You have to try me, don't go!_

_Because I'm full of kisses and I want to heal your soul._

_Come to me…_


	12. XI Where Do I Go From Here?

First of all, so sorry for taking so long on the updates. Yeah, yeah, I know, excuses. I had a problem in my computer and lost everything I have been writing for the last four years or so, now, you can understand I wanted to write NOTHING after that. Most of my stories I have in fanfiction where almost done, though I hadn't updated.

Today in the morning, though, I heard a song and was inspired to write to _HATE OR LOVE_ and here I am. The song for this chapter is one from Pocahontas II, which I thought it was really good for this story. Yes...I think this story will keep up with songs...it just seems right. I have many more songs which I will have with this.

Ok, Disclaimer, nothing is mine except for Alex and the idea...which I think it's rather original and no one had thought about it before. Tell me if I'm wrong please.

OH! Read and REVIEW please...reviews make authors happy!

XI. Where Do I Go From Here?

He glanced at himself once more, liking what he saw. His hair was falling into his eyes, annoyingly. He had always hated that feature of himself.

"Hey, Dad?" a voice called from his side, as he glanced down at his kid.

"Mm?" he asked, passing his hand over his boy's hair, much like his own; he loved the same feature he hated on himself.

"Mom won't get mad...will she?" the eight year old asked, a frightened tone hidden in the question.

"I don't think so, buddy." He answered truthfully. "Why would she?"

He knew Elizabeth dated occasionally, and he knew Alex went with them on several of those occasions. He saw nothing bad with it.

The kid only nodded, unconsciously getting closer to him. Darien looked down at his boy as he placed his hand on top of the child's head...he hoped he was doing the right thing.

"We should be going, Daddy."

_The earth is cold, the fields are bare_  
_The branches fold against the wind that's everywhere_  
_The birds move on so they survive_  
_When snow's so deep the bears all sleep to keep themselves alive_

_They do what they must for now and trust in their plan_  
_If I trust in mine, somehow, I might find who I am..._

"RINI!" her bellow was heard around the whole house. "SERENA IRENE KOU!"

"Mama! Mama!" Her youngest cried, running towards her.

"Not now, Chibi-Chibi. I'm looking for your sister." She said, as she picked the toddler and settled her on her hip, not caring much that her knee long blue dress was getting wrinkled.

"Yes, Mommy?" her eldest answered, coming out from wherever it was she was hiding.

"Where were you?" Serena scolded, taking the hand of the five year old and entering the bathroom with both girls. "I've been calling you for the last ten minutes!"

"'M sorry, Mommy..." The kid answered, a sheepish smile on her face, "I found my shoe!" She announced pointing to her pink sandals.

Serena sighed, looking down at her daughter. Yes, she was fully dressed, yet her hair was a mess, and her little pink shirt smeared with something and her khaki pants dirty at her knees.

"Rini...it's good that you have your shoes." She said with a gentle smile, planting Chibi-Chibi on the counter, before lifting Rini as well and settling her besides her sister. "But how did you got so dirty?" She asked, glancing at her wristwatch. Darien and Alex where supposed to arrive in about ten minutes or less.

"I was looking for them, Mommy. It was really hard." The girl told her with a serious expression.

Serena smiled as she shook her head and started unclipping her daughter's hair, letting it fall. "Yes, well, now we'll have to change your clothes."

"Oh...ok!" the girl said, liking the idea.

_But where do I go from here?  
So many voices ringing in my ear  
Which is the voice that I was meant to hear  
How will I know where do I go from here_

Her tears fell freely as she stared at him, red roses on one hand.

"It's ok if you don't want..." he said once more.

"Taiki...I..." she swallowed, trying to moisten her dry lips and mouth.

"_He's getting help..." _Amy had told her. She hadn't believed so. She couldn't believe so, yet, here was the proof. His blue eyes looked as they once did, no redness in them. He looked as he had gained a bit of weight, the weight he had lost. It was as if the old Taiki was coming back.

"He's an idiot!" a friend of hers had said. "He doesn't deserve someone like you! Ever!"

"Lita...just...one night. That's all I'm asking. One chance."

"If he is truly seeking for help, honey, then I don't see why you shouldn't just forgive him." Her aunt had said one night. "The question is one, though, darling."

"_What, Mimi?" _She had asked.

"What are you going to do?"

"I...I want to..." She whispered, as they both stood looking at each other. "But...I...I'm sorry, Taiki, I can't." She cried, as she turned around and closed the door.

She had seen the pain in his eyes, she had seen how his heart broke at that moment, and she couldn't take it. She fell to her knees and wept.

_My world has changed and so have I  
I've learned to choose and even learned to say goodbye  
The path ahead so hard to see  
It winds and bends but where it ends depends on only me_

He could hear her sobbing, and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her everything would be fine. Yet, who was he trying to fool? He had caused her the pain.

He glanced down at the roses, it was her favorite. He sighed, placing them down on the floor in front of the door and started walking out of the building. The desire of taking a drop of alcohol burned on his being, yet, he refused to go back to it.

At work things had improved. Yaten had not been happier in the last month since he had returned. Yes, Seiya would always be missed; his brother and best friend could never be replaced, even if they were looking for another engineer to help them out. Seiya, though, would not be with them again. He had come to terms with that...even if it had killed his soul.

"You would be a full, bro, if you ever let her go."

He stopped on his tracks.

"C'mon, Seiya, how COULD I let her go?"

He remembered that talk. Days before his brother was killed, Lita had prepared a lunch for everyone at the office.

"Just like you let your balloon go." Yaten had teased.

"I was FIVE! How was I supposed to know that if I let go of it, it would fly away!" He had whined.

"Yep, you were never the clever one." Seiya had teased.

"_Think we can still say that."_ Yaten had teased back, ending on them all laughing.

He looked up at the sky, the last rays of the sun going down. He walked back, he wasn't going to let her go, not without a fight. He loved her. He knew that. He loved her, and he knew right then that he would fight for her even if it ended up killing him.

_In my heart I don't feel part of so much I've known  
Now it seems it's time to start a new life on my own_

"Your kids are so precious." The young waitress said as she glanced at the already sleeping Chibi-Chibi.

"Thanks." Serena said with a smile, as she stroked her child's sweaty hair.

They had decided on that restaurant as the three kids would be able to play and run around, while they could talk and chat without problem while still supervising the kids.

They had talked about every single subject they could come, incredibly, not mentioning work at all...a feat for both of them.

It had been more than two hours later that Alex had walked back with Chibi-Chibi, who seemed wind up from all her running and playing. Rena had just taken the child and sat her on her lap, thanking Alex who grinned and went back to play.

She didn't know when, but the toddler had fallen asleep, moments later the two older kids had returned rather tired.

"You both must be proud of them." The young bubbly girl said.

"Oh..." Darien and Serena looked at each other. True, they both were parents and they were both proud of their kids, but not like the girl believed. "Yes, we are." He answered, not really caring to explain.

Serena smiled at that. It wasn't long before they were all on Darien's car riding back to her place, both adults chatting amiably about some things from time to time.

"Darien..." Serena said as she glanced back, once they had parked. Darien turned around to look and smiled at the pretty sight. Alex was in the middle, with both Rini and Chibi-Chibi leaning against him. The eldest of the girls had her head on his shoulder, as the boy had his head over her head, while Chibi-Chibi had placed her head over the young boy's chest. All of them peacefully sleeping.

"Wish I had a camera..." Serena whispered.

"I do have one." He said with a smile, taking out his mobile and taking one with it. They both sat for a moment, just looking at their kids.

He then looked back at her, and it was then that she looked up at him, baby blue eyes meeting dark blue eyes. She smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back at her. They both felt in the right place...no longer outsiders watching the world go by, but actually part of it.

"I had a lovely time tonight." She told him, remembering how he had gone for a couple of minutes to play with the three kids.

"The pleasure was all mine." He told her, remembering how she had soothed Alex messy hair, a gentle smile on her face as she mothered him. "Maybe we can have a repeat?" he asked.

"I sure would like to." She answered honestly.

They both sat quietly then, looking at each other, before he leaned over, closing the short gap between them and taking her lips in his. She didn't stop him, leaning forward into the kiss.

Both of them were oblivious to the two pair of eyes watching their interaction. The little boy looked down at the little girl, smiling at each other triumphantly, before they turned back to their position once the two adults finished their kiss...

...maybe...they were finding the right way to go.

_But where do I go from here?  
So many voices ringing in my ear  
Which is the voice that I was meant to hear  
How will I know where do I go from here_


	13. XII I Feel You

A very short chapter, but the next one is already done, and I am working in the one after this one, so you'll have two chapters coming soon.

My goal for next year is to finish ALL the stories I have began before midyear…a huge goal in itself seeing how work is absorbing me right now, but I hope I'll do it!

Ok, I'll see you soon! (Not technically, of course!)

Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, which is clear, because if not I wouldn't be doing fanfics, now would I?

The song is original of the Argentinean show, Floricienta and is called Te Siento and I did the translation. I love that song, and 'felt' it was right for this chapter and for the story, so please, enjoy.

Now, read, enjoy, review, and make me enjoy!

XII. I Feel You

_I woke up crying, I dreamt you were not coming back, _

_That I wasn't in time, maybe…maybe to your goodbye,_

_The salty tears damped my cheeks, my little face was soaking the dreams, _

_The dreams which were dying. _

With a start she sat in bed, her chest falling and rising quickly, as she looked around at her darkened room. It had been months now since she had dreamt of Seiya. She stood, ignoring the clinging fabric of her damp nightgown.

As silently as she could she walked to Rini's room. She smiled as she saw her now six year old sprawled in bed, her covers in the floor, yet her stuffed cat was still in place. With all the care only a mother can have, she grabbed the quilt and covered her child, caressing her cheek softly before placing a kiss there.

She then walked to Chibi-Chibi's room. Her third birthday was rapidly approaching and her baby girl looked more and more like a little girl instead like a baby. Unlike her sister, her covers where intact, just the way she had left them hours before when she had tucked her in.

"_They are so different…and so like you."_ Darien had told her one night. She smiled as she knew it was true. Just like Alex was very much like Darien, and yet so different than him.

Kissing her daughter's cheek she exited the room and wlaked down to her kitchen ignoring the many boxes around. After months debating about it she finally decided to move out. This house brought her many memories…good memories…bad memories. She wanted to leave her past, embrace her future. She would always love Seiya…but Seiya was gone now, and as much as she had tried to deny it at first, she now knew it was best if she didn't swallow in her own lost and moved on.

"_As long as you are happy, love, I'll be."_ Seiya had once told her. She had smirked then, reminding him of the many headaches he caused her. Yet, she knew those words to be true. He would have wanted her to move on.

Taking out one of the only cups she had left out she started preparing herself a tea, thinking about Darien and Seiya. They were so different from each other. Darien had gone through so many changes in a couple of months. She always wondered what had caused him to changed so much. He was now dedicated to his son, and though his work suffered for it, he seemed not to care. Alex spent more weekends at his home and from time to time an entire week.

As for them, it seemed her girls were happy when Darien was around. They outdid themselves for him to notice them…at least Rini did. It annoyed her from time to time, yet Darien seemed unmoved by it, always trying to hide his smile. He seemed happier…more human.

She sighed, as she looked at her empty cup. She felt she was going right about this. They had already shared a bed. It had happened afer a dinner…one of the few were none of the kids went. It had felt right. She now lingered for his touch…for his kisses…for his words…she had fallen in love with him.

_I feel you in that kiss that wasn't, _

_I feel you in the absence,_

_I feel you in the ashes of this love that filled me of pain,_

_I feel you in the forgotten memories, I feel you in the fresh memories,_

_I feel you everywhere, I feel you in all my body_

"Still up, honey?" his voice deep in sleepiness as he wrapped his bare arm around her waist, planting butterfly kisses around her neck.

"I'm worried, Yaten." She said, caressing his arm. "I talked to Lita and she's dating a guy which, seriously, gives me creeps."

"Taiki's not taking it well, either…but I really can't do a thing about it. At least he's engulfed in work and not in alcohol."

"That's a bonus…I think." Amy said with a smile, as her husband started kissing lower her neck line, close to her breasts. "C'mon…lets go to bed…"

"Thought you said you were tired at dinner." She said with a chuckle taking an intake of breath.

"Hmmm…I was…not anymore." He whispered. "Maybe we could comply and give Lisa that sibling she's been asking for."

Amy laughed at that, remembering Yaten's face when their four year old asked why it was so hard for them to get her a baby sister. Yaten had looked at Amy for help, but she had only raised an eyebrow. With his voice almost a squeak, he told her it wasn't so easy.

"Isn't there a baby store?" Lisa had asked innocently.

"No." Yaten had said, his face flushing by the minute.

"But...Daddy, then how can you and Mommy get a sister for me?"

Well, it was good Lisa was asleep now as Yaten was very slowely taking her to their bedroom while reaching under her nightgown.

_It doesn't matter the way, or the skin you're wearing, _

_Or where, when, or how,_

_It doesn't matter the name that names you because I know you're nearby,_

_I can feel you in my flesh,_

_I woke up crying and I knew…I knew you were coming back…today._

She walked down the street as tired as she could be. She missed him and she knew she couldn't go on any longer. Her heart ached for him…her whole being ached for him.

She stood before the building. By the way it looked she knew things had gotten better in the last year. He wasn't drinking anymore, he wasn't wasting his life in that fashion...no…he was slowly killing himself with excessive work.

She walked to the front door and knocked. She waited for a few minutes before knocking once more. She heard a few steps and shuffling, before someone called from the other side. She didn't know if it was because of the freezing weather…or because of her nervousness, but she found unable to speak then. Again, she heard his voice demanding to know who it was.

"Taiki…" She called almost in a whisper.

Abruptly, the door opened to reveal him. His hair looked slightly different…darker…his eyes seemed to have lost the shine which always was there…his skin looked paler…sickly.

"Lita…" his voice was below a whisper, yet she could clearly hear it. without realizing what she was doing, she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck kissing his lips with all her force. He stumbled a bit at the impact, but returned the kiss tenfold.

Not caring where they were or anything else, Taiki closed the door and took her in his arms. With all the kept up passion and love, that night they became one.

She was home. He was home.

_I feel you in that kiss that wasn't, _

_I feel you in the absence,_

_I feel you in the ashes of this love that filled me of pain,_

_I feel you in the forgotten memories, I feel you in the fresh memories,_

_I feel you everywhere, I feel you in all my body_


	14. XIII My Heart Will Go On

I think an apology is in order. I'm sorry for not updating my stories. Life has caught up with me, and I can barely write now, but one of my passions is still writing. I may not be able to be in my computer writing, but I've found myself doing it in my phone and sometimes a paper.

So, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I won't even start there. The song belongs to Celine Dion, if you don't recognize it then…I really have no comments for that.

**XIII. My Heart Will Go On**

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

Panting, they both lay besides each other, their nakedness uncovered before each other.

"That was…amazing, Shields." She told him with a smile as she turned to look into his dark blue eyes.

"Amazing?" he replied with a smirk, "I think I can give you better adjectives, Kou. You should be very eloquent to be a lawyer you know?" he said teasing her as he started tracing her body with a single finger, sending shivers down her spine.

"I think I already proved how eloquent I can be." Serena said with a smirk.

"I don't think that…expressiveness…would be accepted at any court; not on your typical case, anyways." He said with a mischievous grin "Good thing the girls are at Amy's and Alex is with his mom, if not we would have them knocking and asking if I was killing you."

"Shut it, Shields." She said blushing deeply. "I can't believe you just said that." She said clearly embarrassed making Darien laugh deeply.

"Thank you." she said suddenly, looking into his eyes, the mood suddenly changing into a more sober one.

"For what?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

She smiled sweetly, closing the already inexistent gap between them and kissing his lips softly. "For so much."

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

A laugh escaped from them as they heard the four year old tell yet another story, making her family laugh in her innocence.

"I believe you have a little writer in your arms, brother." The brunette said, shaking his head in laughter.

"Certainly didn't come from me." He bit back, pride evident in his voice and eyes as he looked at his blue eyed daughter who looked very much like her mother.

"With your story tale talents, honey, you do wonders making Lisa go to bed." Amy told him as they all saw the little girl eat her dessert pleasantly.

"I'm not that bad!" Yaten replied with a light scowl.

"Face it, Yaten," Lita spoke next, "you're not perfect for all. Something I've tried to make Taiki know." She said with a smirk.

"Auntie Lita!" Lisa said suddenly, taking the attention of all around. "Are you and Unca Taiki going to get married now?"

For a second both Taiki and Lita looked at each other, Taiki's eyes going wide and Lita blushing deeply…not as deeply as Amy and Yaten were though.

"Uh…hon-" Amy started trying to scold her daughter lightly, but unable to find the words.

"Well, I would, if she takes me in." Taiki said seriously, nervously, as he looked only at Lita.

"What?" Lita whispered concentrating on him and forgetting everyone around, though now Amy and Yaten were looking at them as if it was a reality TV-show.

"I was going to ask you…was actually trying to find the right place and the right time…they do say that there's not a better time as the present, though! So…" he said, searching in his pocket and kneeling down on one knee in front of Lita, making the other three occupants of the room stretch their necks in order to see it all. "Would you like to marry me…for good." He added, as Lita grinned crazily before yelping out a "YES!" and throwing herself on top of him laughing.

"That was so romantic!" Amy whispered, a few tears wetting her lashes.

"He's got guts." Yaten whispered as the new engaged couple laughed in the floor, Lita kissing Taiki all over his face as he laughed happily and placed the ring in her finger.

Lita and Taiki soon found themselves on their feet, as Lita showed her ring to Amy and Lisa while Yaten congratulated his brother.

"But Mommy…" Lisa suddenly cried, taking the attention of everyone. "You lied to me!"

Amy looked bewildered as Yaten frowned, about to ask their daughter what her mother possibly could have lied about. "You said you saw sparks when Daddy asked you to marry…I didn't saw any sparks!"

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_

"-in your bottom drawer, honey! Please don't make a mess!" Serena spoke to her oldest daughter as she walked to open the door.

She smiled when she saw Elizabeth and Alex, the boy with a bag ready to spend the weekend with his father. "Is Dad here?" Alex asked with excitement evident on his voice after greetings where exchanged.

"No, but Rini and Chibi-Chibi are about to watch a movie." Serena told him.

"Great!" he exclaimed before dashing inside and leaving both women alone with a chuckle.

"Love you too, honey!" Elizabeth spoke after him merriment and love pouring out of her. Suddenly, though, the nine year old turned back and hugged his mom tightly, stretching his neck to peck her cheek, something he wouldn't have done in front of Serena had he not trust her the way he did.

"Love you, Mommy." He whispered low enough only for Elizabeth to hear, before blushing deeply and dashing upstairs again just after the brunette planted a kiss on top of his head.

"You know, Serena," She said, still looking at the stairs. "I'm leaving in your trust my biggest treasure." She said, looking then at the blond woman.

"I know." Serena said, being a mother herself. "And as far as I can, I will care for him as I do my own children."

"Thank you." Elizabeth told her, taking the blonde's hand. "You are good for him. Somehow, you made Darien come back…he's that sweet, caring, happy man he once was." She told her. "Don't let him go, Serena, that was my biggest mistake."

"Elizabeth…" Serena whispered, looking into the woman's eyes. "I…"

"Take care of them…both of them." She said, lost in the moment. "Tell Darien to please drop Alex at school on Monday, I'll pick him up in the afternoon."

"Of course." Serena said with a smile, befuddled by the woman's prior words.

"Thank you!" She said with a smile. "Give a kiss to your girls from me and tell Darien I said hi." She said before turning and mounting her vehicle once more. Serena watched as she drove to the distance, still, there was something bothering her deep down. She did not know what it was, but ignored it.

It was a few minutes later that Darien came from work. He usually spent every other night at her home. After the engagement party for Taiki and Lita, Elizabeth had seemed to realize how important their relationship was now for their kids, not only for her girls, but for her boy. Darien had come to love her girls as much as she had come love his boy. They were slowly becoming a family.

She saw how he sat with the three kids to watch the movie with talking dogs, with Chibi-Chibi perched in his lap, Rini and Alex at either side of him. She had gotten used to watching this scene many times. For a few moments she just watched it until the phone rang, taking her out of her stupor.

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

"Mid-age female, several broken ribs, internal hemorrhage…" the paramedic's voice talked hastily as they received several injured people from the terrible crash. Amy looked over as she attended a young man who had received a badly broken leg and would need several stitches on his arm, but apparently there wasn't anything wrong with him.

She saw Andrew walk towards another bed were several nurses were already tending when she saw him freeze on his steps. "Elizabeth…" he heard the whisper, making her move in a dash knowing that was his sister's name.

She arrived to recognize the very badly bruised face of the young woman she had met at Mina's baby shower and for Rini's birthday party. "Get Dr. Jones!" She snapped at a nurse, who looked at her in shock before complying. "She looked into her eyes with a small flashlight, not liking what she was looking at.

"Elizabeth!" Andrew suddenly yelled, getting close to her.

"Andrew!" Amy said, stopping him. "You can't!" she said. "You can't tend your own sister!"

That phrase seemed to stop all commotion in the room where they had brought the young woman as all the nurses and two paramedics who had stayed to fill in some formats looked at both doctors.

"She's dying…" Andrew whispered tears starting to trickle down his cheeks.

"We might still save her." Amy said, "But you CAN'T be here."

With a single nod, Andrew excited the room just as Dr. Jones entered asking why he had been called while he had another patient waiting on him.

It was hours later, and seeing as Amy also knew the patient personally, she was dismissed from the room. Unlike Andrew, though, who just stood outside the door waiting for news about his sister, she tended to other patients.

She soon found out that it was a terrible crash. A drunken man had lost control in the high way, causing four other cars to crash against each other. The man had died immediately and had already caused the death of one old man- who ironically didn't die of the impact, but of fright.

"Andrew!" She heard the cry as she saw Mina run towards where her husband was. She soon engulfed her husband in her arms, caressing his cheeks and kissing him wherever she could while consoling him.

She had known once she saw Elizabeth that the possibilities of surviving unscathed where few. She hoped, though, that they could save her life. Two hours went by with nurses and doctors entering and going out from time to time, though none said a word and Andrew asked naught.

"Harrison!" she called, as she saw the nurse walking by. "How is she?"

He looked at the doctor for a few moments, before letting a sigh escape his lips. "Doctors are trying to do their best, Dr. Kou…but…her vitals are very weak, her brain seems unresponsive and the hemorrhage has been mostly impossible to control…" he said, looking down at the floor, "one of her ribs punctured her lung…"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Thank you, Harrison." She said.

"Did you…hear she was Dr. Hansford's sister." He asked.

"Yes…I met her a couple of months ago in a family reunion…her son is like my nephew, as Andrew is like my brother." She whispered. "Please, inform me immediately of any occurrences, small or big." She said suddenly, walking away and towards another of her patients.

It was fifteen minutes later that the same nurse came to her, a grim expression on his countenance. No words were needed for her to understand. She immediately ran to the room where they had tended to her to find her suspicions true. She saw inside where her body was covered by a thin blanket and then at Andrew and Mina. Mina was openly crying as the head doctor was talking to Andrew, who was stoically looking at the room's doors.

She approached silently as the doctor looked at her. "Excuse me for a second." He said to which Andrew nodded. "Dr. Kou-"

"She died?" she whispered out, needing a confirmation.

For a second or two, the doctor didn't answer as he just looked at her before nodding. "Yes. We did everything we-"

"I need to call Serena." She said, turning sharply and leaving her boss talking by himself.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

She stood with phone still in her hand. She could not believe what she had just been told.

"Serena?" Darien asked as he approached her, looking puzzled. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, nearing her and looking at her.

"Where are the kids?" she whispered looking at the door.

"They all fell asleep, that's when I noticed you were gone for a long time. Honey, what's wrong?" he asked, and that was all she needed for the few tears to escape her eyes as she looked up at her.

"Elizabeth…." She started, her throat closing up. "There was an accident…a drunk driver…she…she didn't make it." she said, feeling how Darien's body tensed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Lita and Taiki are on their way. Taiki'll drive you to the hospital. George is on his way there…and…"

"Don't say a word to Alex." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I…I'll do it." he said before kissing her forehead and walking back upstairs. She followed him silently and saw how with as much tender as he could, he draped a blanket over the three kids, kissing his son's forehead and caressing both girls cheeks.

Minutes later she was in Lita's company along with a cup of coffee.

"_Don't let him go, Serena…"_ her words vibrated in her mind as they waited for news. _"Take care of them…both of them."_

With a tear trailing down her cheek, she promised to the woman who had now parted. "I will." She whispered, too low for Lita to hear her, "I will."

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
_

He saw how George sat besides Andrew, being there for him as he always was there for him. In a sense, George had become in that parental person whom not only Darien sought for, but apparently, Andrew did too.

Mina was drinking a coffee Amy had gotten for her while the young woman sat beside her as well, while he took care of several paper works. It wasn't long before they were dismissed, Amy and Andrew as well. Word had quickly spread that both doctors had a personal relationship with the deceased, one being her brother, the other a very close friend of the family.

It wasn't long before Taiki drove him back to Serena's. For a few moments he just sat in the car with the young man as company. He still couldn't believe what had happened. Taiki, thankfully, said nothing.

Quietly, he walked out and into the cozy house. He was met with Serena's sleeping form and Lita sitting quietly with a book in her lap. She looked up at him and smiled sadly at him. "She fell asleep some minutes ago." She told him before getting up and walking to the entrance. "Darien…I'm sorry." She said placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it lightly, before letting go and walking out.

For a few seconds he stood regarding his lover's sleeping body. He then walked towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips, waking her up.

"Darien?" She whispered, opening her beautiful blue eyes. It was then that he could finally let go of his grief, and in the arms of the one he loved, he cried for the loss of his child's mother.

_We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_


	15. XIV I'll See You in Heaven

I know, I know, almost a year before an update, but guess what? I FINISHED IT! Wow, I mean, wow, I feel so happy about it! I mean, I've cried with this story, I've got frustrated with the characted in this story, it's just...i don't know how to explain it.

One more chapter to go and that's it.

The song in this story is called Te Veo en el Cielo, I'll see you in Heaven, it's a Christian song sang by a group called Guardian, look it up at Youtube, it's actually a very pretty song. It's in spanish and I translated it myself.

I don't think we need a disclaimer any more. I'll be updating the last chapter-which is already all finished but needs to be checked- soon. Please tell me what you think!

Latin Girl.

**XIV. I'll See You in Heaven**

_It's very hard to wait and give you a goodbye in time,_

_Always the sun will hide, finishing wha__t we had._

She could barely hide her tears and try to stand still. She had gone through the same once and the memories of such a thing were yet tender in her heart.

"I'm here, baby…" Darien repeated over again and again as he held his boy, while the boy begged for his mom to come.

"DADDY!" the boy suddenly cried causing her to close her eyes and turn around. She was thankful when Lita decided to take both of her girls with her, since they believed it wasn't the best to delay much telling Alex what had happened.

It was heart retching to say the least. She wanted nothing else than to go and take that kid in her arms, her motherly instincts coming forward full force, yet, she knew she could do nothing about it. She knew it was Darien who had to be there. She felt George shift besides her and she turned to look at the man, who looked much older at that moment. For a second, she wondered how much loss a person could go through in life.

Was it fair? She had lost her mother when a teenager, Darien had lost his father at a very early age, and now, their children had lost a parent.

"I hate it." She whispered, meaning every single word. It took her by surprise when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she found George, his eyes watery, looking down at her with a hopeful expression. No words were needed to understand the message. Life must be unfair, but there's always someone there to share your pain.

_I wish I could have been there _

_And be with you one more day,_

_Though you're no longer here…_

_I'll see you in Heaven, I'll see you in Heaven_

He stood guarding his child's dreams, memories of said child's mother passing through his mind when he felt two warm arms wrapping around his middle.

"That's the hardest I've ever have to do." He said, his voice void of any emotions…his eyes dry, unable to shed anymore tears.

"I know." She said softly, and he knew it was true. He then felt unending gratefulness for the woman besides him. She was giving him the strength to go on. How could she ever possibly have done such a thing by herself?

"Serena?" he whispered, turning to look at her baby blue eyes. "You are an amazing woman." He said, and he knew in that moment that he had come to love her. He loved her.

She smiled at him, leaning against his chest. "I'm here for you." she whispered back.

Two hours later Andrew arrived. He had taken care of every detail. When Serena had told the girls what had happened, they were all amazed by Rini's reaction. The little girl walked straight to Alex, and told him softly, "We can share my Mommy, now. Just like you share your Daddy with me."

Since then, everywhere that Alex was Rini was sure to be…consequentially, so was Chibi-Chibi. The little lady distracted him and gave him all the comfort a child her age could give. Alex, for his part, seemed to be thankful for it, as he took Rini's comfort as well.

_And even more than losing you, _

_What hurts more… _

_Are those years I wasn't beside you. _

_I want to run at you and show you what've I've done. _

_What hurts more is not being able to live besides you. _

They all smiled as they saw the almost one year old child give his wobbly steps towards his cousin.

"He's grown so much, Mina!" Serena told the proud mother as they all saw the blond baby babble to the older three children sitting in the floor.

"Yes, he has." She said proudly. "Though ever since he started crawling I haven't been able to have a minute's rest!"

Serena chuckled, a knowing smile on her face.

"How is he doing?" Mina asked glancing at Alex and then at Darien.

"He's better. Darien's been taking some days off from work to be with him. Apparently, he's been having some nightmares. But other than that, he seems…good."

"It's been four months now." Mina said shaking her head. "It's a tender subject with Andrew; they were very close." She said.

Serena nodded, remembering how it had been with her late husband's death. She glanced up noticing Darien's look. She said nothing, just smiled. He had that lost look again…he had had it since the accident.

_I see the picture of a little one, _

_Who is alone, wanting to find you,_

_It is incredible how he has grown, _

_Though he still keeps being lonely._

Once more he tossed in bed, unable to sleep any longer.

"_You have to admit it, Darien. You can't take care of Alex…she wanted to._"

His blood boiled when he remembered the words of his ex-mother-in-law.

Not even half a year had been gone through when Alex's grandparents, who had been more than a ghost than he himself had, appeared on the map.

True, they had come for Elizabeth's funeral and burial, but it was expected. In his nine years of life, Alex had barely known his grandparents. He had kept in contact with them through phone, e-mails, letters, and such, but had never spent more than three straight days with them, less alone spend time by himself with them.

A push to his ribs reminded him of why he had been so mad. This was his son, his child, his baby. It was true he had not been the parent of the month, not even of the week, for many years, but now, even before Elizabeth's death, he had been there for him.

He knew Alex liked his cereal with warm milk, that he was a slow riser, but once up it was almost impossible for him to go back to bed, he knew that every time he chew his lower lip something was troubling him, that he hated washing his hair…that he hated darkness.

He had not known those things before, but he didn't know either how much he had loved his child. Every time Alex spent the night at Andrew's, he felt empty. He hated returning to a quiet apartment, he hated not hearing the slight banging of feet every time Alex watched cartoons and swung his feet against the carpet…he loved that boy and he loathed the mere thought of two strangers wanting to take him away from him.

Unconsciously, he tightened his grip, inhaling deeply the smell of kid's shampoo.

He didn't know when he fell asleep but he opened his eyes to find a stream of sunlight hitting his face. He groaned, turning around on his back.

"Daddy…" a whisper came, making him smile. "Dad…c'mon Dad!"

_I would have wished to be in your arms once more,_

_Even though you are not here, I will hug you there, _

_I'll hug you in Heaven_

"Darien…"

His blue eyes kept being straight, looking at the three laughing children.

"Darien."

He was aware that someone was calling his name, but he didn't know who exactly it was, or what that person wanted. All he knew was that he felt lost. He felt lost and he had no idea of why it was. All he wanted to do at that moment was to walk, walk away from everything, and yet he couldn't.

"Darien!" he felt a hand, a small, fragile hand, being placed on his arm and it was then that he turned to look at the person besides him. Baby blue eyes met his dark blue eyes and he immediately knew who it was.

"Serena…"

"I've been calling your name for a long time now, Honey. Everything ok?"

He abruptly rose from the bench they were at. "Yes." He muttered looking at all the other happy couples, the laughing children, the old lady sitting nearby feeding the birds, the lonely, yet happy, lady running down the road with her iPod, and the many birds and butterflies flying around. Yet, he felt mad at it all, he felt furious.

"ALEX!" he called, making Serena jump on her seat. "I've gotta go." He muttered to her as his child ran with a slight frown, his frown increasing when he grabbed him by his neck and propelled him forward.

And as he walked through he was unaware of the single tear that fell through her cheek.

_And even more than loosing you, _

_What hurts more,_

_Are those years I wasn't beside you. _

_I want to run at you and show you what've I've done. _

_What hurts more is not being able to live besides you._

Her pace increased as she let herself fume about it all. "What is wrong with him?" she asked at last from the older man.

"My dear," He started, "make yourself clear that I am not excusing his behavior, as he is not a child anymore, but a man. Try to understand; when your husband died, no one tried to take your children away from you."

That made her stop in her tracks. Seiya. Her beloved husband who was no longer with her…she had decided to move on, not only for her, but for her children.

"No." She whispered, looking back at George. "But can't he see his hurting my girls…and me?" she whispered back, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

_I let many years go by,_

_I thought I had the control,_

_Now I see it is not like that,_

_Everything has ended, I must let you go…_

"What the HELL is wrong with you?"

The angry bellow from his foster father startled him, and for once, he was happy he had dismissed his secretary not even two minutes earlier.

"What?" He asked, a little confused.

"Really, Darien. I know it's not easy what you're going through, but you're behaving like an upright asshole!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Darien said, standing up immediately. "What's wrong? What did I do? You've never insulted me, George."

That seemed to calm the irate man, as he stood there, regarding him with a serious manner. "It's due time for you to understand, Darien, that you can't treat everyone around you as you would to any other object."

"I d-"

"Let me finish." George snapped, cutting Darien off. "For years I saw how you hurt Elizabeth, and I did nothing of the sort. I allowed you to continue on, thinking that as you were an adult, you would come to realize it, then, you hurt your son, abandoned him if you must, and I was so blind as to think you would come to terms. Now, you're not only hurting Serena by your cold treatment, the same one you gave to Elizabeth, but you're hurting her girls as well who've become quite attached to you, and your own son who has become quite attached to them."

"George…I…"

"I went to pick Alex up, and I immediately could tell something was off with her. You have to understand, Darien, none of us are your parents. We won't just get up and walk off..." he said seriously.

Darien sat back up, he felt like if a stab had been stuck in his back. He felt his throat constrict and his mouth dry up. "I…"

George walked up to him, kneeling down in front of him, making Darien feel as if they had gone back twenty years or so. "You have to stop this, child, if not for you, then for those you love."

He felt George squirm his shoulder before patting it; he got up, with a slight grunt and walked to the door. "I'll take Alex with me for tonight. You should go to Serena's. I know her girls are with Amy and Yaten."

He felt himself nod, though he thought he had just dreamt what had happened. Was he loosing Serena? It seemed almost surreal.

He got up and decided to cut work for the day…after all, it was almost six in the afternoon.

He soon found himself in front of her new apartment. He didn't know if he had to knock, or if he could use the key she had given him almost eight months ago. He didn't know if he was supposed to call and ask if he could stop by, of if he could just make an appearance. He didn't know if to greet her with a 'hi' and a hug, or to just give her a deep kiss and make her his own with no words said.

"Hey, you!" a voice called from besides him. "Are you a stalker or what?" the strange looking man asked.

"Pardon?" Darien could only ask, looking for all a little bit lost.

"I've never seen you here before." The man said. "I know the lady here has two daughters, and I've never seen you before here."

The way the guy talked, as if he knew every fact about Serena, made something in Darien stood at guard. It was a feeling of ownership he had never had with Elizabeth, and he had only had with Alex.

"Really?" Darien asked, making his decision and taking out his key. "Well, that's interesting." He said, opening the door and glaring at the already glaring man.

He turned to look inside and found a surprised Serena, who was wrapped in a bath robe. "Darien!" she called in surprise, a wide smile crossing her features.

All his doubts, all his thoughts went out his mind, and he found himself obliging to the urge his body was giving him. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, closing the door with his foot. He was happy to find that she returned the kiss.

"The girls are-"

"I know." He whispered back, as he started taking the robe off just as she was taking his tie off, his suit jacket already on the floor.

He kept kissing her hungrily, but suddenly she stopped and gave a step back. He was startled by the abrupt halt and could only look at her with confused blue eyes.

"Darien…why?" she asked, her voice cracking a bit. "Do you love me?"

He opened his mouth to say yes, he wished to yell yes, he wanted to yell yes, his body, his mind and all within him wanted to yell YES. "I…don't know…"

_Only one minute, it is all,_

_I wish I would have said, "I love you",_

_But I will tell you up there in Heaven,_

_There in Heaven._

A simple mahogany door was what divided them both physically, yet emotionally there was a huge depth dividing them. He could feel his eyes prick with tears and he could feel her wrenching sobs at the other side of the door.

There was only one question going through his mind, _why._

He had believed he loved her, he had always thought so…but what was love? He was so confused now that all he could do was numbly walk to his car while praying in his heart for a path to show him which was the correct way to go.


	16. XV Dreaming of You

I can't believe this. My story has come to an end. I'm cheering, as there is nothing that can describe the shrill emotion of fulfilling something you've been working, but at the same time, I feel that I'm culminating part of my life. And let's be real here, people, I've worked in this story for FOUR years! Yes, ditto, it wasn't every day of every week of every month of those four years, but either way, it was in my mind….like all my other stories, mind you!

Anyway, thank you for reading and those of you who come with me since day one, THANK YOU! Thanks to all of those that always review- those kept me going happily- and thanks to those who, despite not reviewing, looked forward to a new chapter. I know I don't always review what I read…ok, I never do, but it's nice to know it.

Disclaimer: this song was sang by Selena Perez, if you don't know her story, you should even search for her movie. She had a great life and even if I was a little girl when she died, I mourn her death and would have been honored to be in one of her concerts. I like her music very much and I decided this song went very well for this chapter.

I think I'll pass the Sailor Moon disclaimer. It's not necessarily at all.

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Nope, I don't think there will be a sequel to this. I'm pretty sure about it.

To my reviewer, Sho- GRACIAS! I love Floricienta and, despite the years, think it's one of the best shows ever. Y si te fijas mucho, veras que en este capitulo hay un pequeño tributo a Flor…aunque no se la verdad si a vos te gusta el show. Anyway, thanks for reading!

**XV. Dreaming of You**

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping__  
__I'd stay up and think of you__  
_

She knew she had been looking at it for too long, yet, she couldn't bring herself to concentrate on her new case she had brought from work. She looked down at her goblet, which still was full of wine.

She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, it was as if everything had happened again…she felt as if part of her had died…just like it had happened when Seiya died.

She felt angry with herself for it, she knew Darien was all confused now, she knew he did not know what was going on in his mind clearly…but that was it. She didn't need a distraction in her life…she needed a man, a father, and a partner, all in one.

She had believed Darien was that ONE, THE one that would become a man to love her, a father for her girls and a partner for life...apparently, she had been wrong. She hated him for that. What kind of man was he?

"_The one you love…"_

A voice told herself, but she ignored it, taking the goblet of wine to the kitchen to look out through the window there.

She felt another involuntary tear fall to her already damp t-shirt and she hated herself even more for it. Tomorrow…tomorrow it would be another beautiful day.

_And I'd wish on a star__  
__That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

She smiled and nodded to the little girl on her lap…her little girl.

Rini kept talking and talking about what they had done with Mina, Alex, and Andrew's son at the park that day, telling her about every little detail. She was happy her two daughters had spent the day with them, seeing as she had come to think of Alex as one of her children and wanted him and her girls to keep in touch.

The woman in her could see the ice-cream smudges in her light pink dress, the slight knots on her almost pink hair, she knew that by keeping the girl in her lap her white pants would become mildly brown on that particular spot, but the mother in her didn't care.

"-and then Darien came-"

"Darien was there?"

Serena asked, unable to stop her slight frown, though trying to smile brightly at her daughter.

"Yep!" The almost six year old said in excitement, though her enthusiasm soon diminished. "I told him I miss him, Mommy…and told him YOU missed him too…you DO miss him, don't you, Mommy?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, she tried to hold her tears, she had to remember that this child on her lap depended on her on every single aspect…but all she wanted to do was curl up and weep. "I do…" she said, her voice braking slightly.

"Good." Rini said with a smile, "Cause he misses you too. He said me, Chibi-Chibi, Alex, and him could go for an ice-cream next week!"

"Really?" Serena asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yeah…Alex said he wanted you to go too, but Darien said it was up to you."

Silence fell then, and all Serena could do was hug her girl closer to her, inhale her strawberry scented shampoo -along with the dirt and sweat, of course- and try to cherish her alone time with her daughter.

"Mommy?" Rini asked then, "Why are you and Darien mad with each other?"

She could not speak, she could only try to concentrate on keeping her tears at bay. All she wanted to do now was punch him as hard as she could…and then being held in his arms.

_Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight__  
__Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight__  
_

She couldn't help her grin as she held what she had dreamed with for so long. Holding this small piece of paper, seeing her name and his name printed on it, made it all feel so…real.

In the softest and most delicate paper she had ever seen, with a golden ribbon to close the card, the invitations for her wedding. Her tears were almost falling, she could only stare at them.

She was marrying him…she was marrying Taiki Kou. In a month time, she would be Lita Kou.

This was…surreal. And yet, when she felt two arms wrapping around her waist, and a faint kiss being pressed against her cheek she knew it was real. As real as anything that had ever happened to her.

"Taiki?" She heard her own voice whisper just as she felt his arms tighten around her. "Would you hold me for a while tonight?"

"I'll hold you till tomorrow, my love."

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room,_

_Dreaming about you and me_

She carefully and slowly pulled the covers over the slumbering child. It had been a special and unique day and she was only thankful that both her daughters had fallen asleep.

"Sleep tight, darling." She whispered into her daughter's ear, stroking her hair slightly before slipping out of the room. Both her daughters were safely tucked in bed.

She looked around her apartment then. It had been a happy and exciting day for them all, but she couldn't help but go back into the past.

"…_for the one who did this possible, my brother Seiya. This is for him, Seiya, wherever you are, brother, I finally popped the question! And you were right, like always, she said yes!"_

Her tears fell as she remembered Taiki's words as he held his glass high and made his first toast as a married man.

_Flashback_

"…_my brother, Taiki! Man, I owe you big! Today I'm married to the greatest woman of them all because you pestered me about facing my fear. You were right, very unusual, but she said it. She said yes. Serena, I love you and I will always do! I can't wait for the rest of our lives."_

_End Flashback_

A laugh mingled with tears and sobs escaped her lips then. Would there be a day when she would think of him and not cry? But, then, she had had those days. Now…she could dream with someone else, just as she had once built dreams with Seiya.

_Flashback_

"_So?" he had asked, as he rubbed her hair just as she leaned against his bare chest, their naked flesh making a slight contact. _

"_I can't believe you asked me this just after we made love, Seiya." _

"_I just wanna know!"_

"_Well…I don't know!"_

"_What do you mean, you don't know? You've got to know!"_

"_Seiya…I can't imagine you NOT in my life, okay!"_

"_Well…I would." _

"_Marry someone if I die?" _

"_No…I mean, I would like you to go on with your life." He said, looking deep into her eyes. "If one day we have kids and then I'm suddenly gone…you were not born to be lonely, Rena, you were born to bring light, so be that light."_

"_You're not dying on me, Seiya Kou!"_

"_Oh, really? And pray tell why not?"_

"_Cause I would kill you if you do that!"_

_End Flashback_

She laid against her window, watching the lonely street, a lone couple walking down the street, their hands clasped together, their heads bumping against each other unaware of the eyes beholding them.

She yearned for a time past…but then, she discovered yearned for another man…another man who was not gone the same way as Seiya was.

She wanted to take her body away from the window, make her eyes look elsewhere, yet she couldn't, and she heard her own words…a faint whisper in the dead night. "Darien…why?"

She felt the tear fall, but her mind was already wandering. For the first time in years her heart and mind built dreams, dreams engulfing another man.

"Darien…"

_Wonder if you even see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

"The case between Shields and Hansford in the custody case of one Alexander Thomas Shields is now in session."

She could only hold her breath. She had not heard about him in a long time, almost three months since the wedding. She had paid George a visit she owed when she heard about it. Elizabeth's parents wanted to take Alex from him.

She could not imagine what that poor boy was going through, or how Darien was coping with it all. Andrew kept looking stiffly at his parents, she knew for a fact he was against what they were doing. Yet, she couldn't comprehend. A child should always be with his parents.

"…as far as my clients can say, Mr. Shields here was a never present father."

"Objection, your honor! There are proof that in the last months before the child's mother's death my client was there most of the part. Proof of it would be that when the mother died the child was left on his father's care."

"Objection approved. Please keep each of your coments with a requested proof and not just ideologies of it all."

"Yes, your honor."

For around an hour the battle continued, finally the judge adjourned the session and they all could stop. It was then that he looked straight at her, and she couldn't help but look straight at his eyes. And though it was just seconds, she felt as if it where hours and she couldn't help but see how his eyes were full of pain and loneliness.

_If you looked in my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside?_

_Would you even care?_

He had seen it. He had seen the pain in her eyes and it had hurt him beyond belief. Yet, his mind and heart had to be with his son.

He tried to listen to what his lawyer was saying. The only reason he had not taken this case himself was because George had advised him not to. He was no specialist in Child Custody cases, and being honest, he had never even cared about it. He never had to fight for the joint custody with Elizabeth, he was happy with Alex living with her. But now, he did not care about his son living miles away from home…away from him.

Just then, her eyes came to his mind once more. He loved her, he had always done so, and he couldn't imagine the rest of his life without her, as cheesy as that sounded. He wanted her…he loved her, yet he couldn't come out clean and tell her that…not now, though.

_I just wanna hold you close__  
__But so far, all I have are dreams of you__  
__So, I wait for the day and the courage to say__  
__How much I love you(Yes, I do)_

His arms where around his petit form, and all he could do was hug him tighter and plant a kiss atop his head.

"Daddy! Stop that!" The boy laughed as he kept his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"What? I can't hug or kiss my own son now?" He mockingly said, wrestling with the boy around the bed, tickling every spot he could while planting kisses everywhere he could, the nine year old squealing in laughter while trying to free himself before starting to do the same to his father.

They both laughed and played around, until Alex freed himself from his father and it was then a game of tag mixed with hide and seek along with tickling and much, much laughter began, the TV soon forgotten.

"COUGHT YA!" Darien yelled once as the boy tried to rush past the living room. It was futile, his father once more scooped him in his arms before tickling his stomach, and once it was bare, his shirt riding up past it, he blew raspberries in it just as he had done when the boy was a toddler.

"NO! DAAAD!" The boy squealed, laughing and wriggling all around, making his father laugh as well as he let him go. They both were tired of all the chasing and frolicking around.

They both lay at the sofa, Darien circling an arm around his son.

"I love you, buddy, you know that?" he asked, placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head, praying to God above that this wouldn't be the last night with his son.

"I love you too, Daddy." The boy said, stretching his body and neck as he placed a peck on his father's cheek.

They sat there in silent, the TV's songs, whacks, and rackets sounding from afar in Darien's room.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Hmm?"

Alex shifted besides him, before glancing up at him. "Mom once said that one day she could get married and so would you."

He tried to relax his body, but he couldn't help but feel a bit stiff. "Did she, now, hmm?"

"Yeah…and she said to Uncle Drew once that you would end marrying Rena…so why don't you?"

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, knowing he owed his son this much. "Things are a bit more complicated than that, Alex."

"Why?" he asked, scratching his head in confusion. "Aunt Mina said you just have to like someone, and she said that you liked Rena."

Darien chuckled at that, leave it to Mina. "I think it goes beyond liking someone, buddy. It's about…being in love with someone."

"Oh." The boy said in all his nine year old eloquence. Silence ensued then, the boy perching more and more against him. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"  
"Do you?"

"Do I what, buddy?"

"Do you love Serena?"

He could only glance down at the boy, and then glance up at a lone picture at his table…a picture with what could have been his new family, his boy, two lovely girls he would happily call his, and their mother, her lovely blond hair in a messy bow while standing beside him. In that moment he realized he wanted that, not for a moment…but for many years to come and he wanted her back in his arms.

"Yes, I do." The words were out before he could register them, and before he could talk any further, his son asked another question to which he had no answer for.

"Then why don't you tell her so?"

He knew it was an innocent question, and that his son was waiting for an answer, but for as much as he would have liked to answer that to himself, he couldn't. He just sat there, engulfing his son in another tight hug as he tried to answer the question in his mind.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight__  
__Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight__  
__And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be__  
__Than here in my room,__  
__Dreaming about you and me__  
_

Everyone sat still, as they saw the small nine year old sit down in front of the whole crowd of strangers.

"Would you tell us your name, please, son?" The judge asked kindly.

The boy nodded as he answered as rapid as he could. "Alexander Thomas Shields…but everyone calls me Alex." He whispered the last, looking rather shy for the normally outgoing child.

"Well, Alex, I bet you have lots of friends, uh?" The grandfatherly looking judge asked.

"Yeah. Specially at school."

"So, you like going to school, then?"

"Yeah…sometimes I don't…but Dad makes me go." This made a couple of people chuckle, including the judge.

"I believe he wants the best for you."

"Yeah, that's what Grandpa George says."

"So, do you know why you're here, Alex?"

The boy nodded, looking around everyone before leaning over closer to the judge, "My other Grandpa and Grandma want me to go live with them…so them and my daddy are trying to 'cide whom I better be with."

"Ah, I see." The judge said, following the child's secrecy despite the eerie silence that fell as soon as the child started whispering. "So, would you like to go with them, your grandma and grandpa or would you rather stay here with your daddy?"

The boy shrugged, looking down at his dangling feet.

"Do you like being with your daddy?" the judge asked, trying to make him talk.

"Yeah…he's ok. He plays lots with me, though he has many rules I don't like, too."

"I see. So, what do you two play?"

"Normal stuff. We like running around, Mom never let me run at home, said I could brake something. Dad doesn't mind that, though."

"So, rules are different at his home, I see."

"Yeah."

"And why don't you like some rules?" he asked with a hidden smile.

"Cause they're nasty."

"How so?"

"Weeeell…I…I don't need a bath every night, but he makes me have one 'cause he says I do…and then, I gotta be at bed early too, 'specially when I've got school. I've gotta do my homework right after I get home from school, if not, he won't let me watch TV."

"I see." The judge said, unable to hide his smile any longer, while those around were smiling openly.

"Mr. Judge, can I ask you something?" the boy asked before the judge could ask him to step away.

"Certainly, young man, you may."

"Can you marry people?"

The simple question brought an uproar to all those around, especially Andrew, Mina, and Serena who were sitting inside. Darien and Mr. and Mrs. Handsford had been asked to step aside so the child wouldn't be intimidated to say something.

The judge was bewildered, thinking the boy was about to ask something different. "I think I could, but that is not what I do, Alex."

"Oh." The boy answered dejectedly. "Can you make someone get married even if they don't wanna?"

"I'm sorry, Alex, but I certainly can't do that. It's against the law." The judge said perplexed. "Now, why do you ask that?"

"Weeell, you see, my dad loves Rena, but he's 'fraid to tell her so, and so, he stopped seein' her 'cause he's weird like that. But Billy's brother who's in the tenth grade said that when a boy likes a girl he ought to tell her but Dad won't listen to me when I said so, he just laughed, 'cause he's weird like that. An' then Rini said her mom was sad, an' I know my dad's sad too, 'cause they like each other. And then, Billy's brother said they had to do…something I'm not suppose' to know 'cause I'm not ten yet, see… but then Sally's sister who's even bigger than Billy's brother 'cause she's in _12__th_grade said that they had to be married to do that…so I need 'em to get married, and then Rini and I can convince them to get us a dog…though Rini wants a cat more, but I'm oldest so I know best."

"I…think I see." The judge said, as most of those gathered around where trying to suppress their laughter. "Well, young man, that is something only your father seems to be able to fix."

"Oh…ok." The boy said with a slight frown.

"You may go, though." The judge said, his smile wide as the boy said bye and then jumped out of his seat and all but ran out of the room to where an older lady was waiting for him.

Once the boy was out, even the judge laughed with everyone else. "Well, I think it's quite obvious he's a very outgoing child, unafraid of asking things." Everyone laughed at that, making the three adults fighting custody go confused as they entered the laughing court.

Once the court was in order, starting by the laughing judge, everyone was silent.

"Well, as you already know, I just had a very…interesting…talk with young Alex." He started. "Mr. and Mrs. Hansford, I know you have the best interest of your grandson in mind. Mr. Shields, you, also, have the best interest for the child. This decision would normally have been easy to make, giving full custody to the child's parent, BUT it has been proven that said parent was absent for a great part of the child's life," Darien held his breath along with Serena, Andrew and Mina, "BUT the grandparents haven't been much part of the child's life, either." Silence regained the whole room, many keeping their breath unknowingly, some breathing rapidly, others almost at the brink of tears. "A wise man once said that children and inebriated men tell the truth. After careful studying I believe I've decided where the child will belong best."

Everyone looked at the judge, some of them looking as if their world was dropping on top of them. "This is a family matter and regretfully, the government had to step in to solve this problem and bring an outsider to solve this…dispute. Mr. Shields, as a father of four myself I understand where you stand, Mr. and Mrs. Handsford, as a grandfather of ten, I understand well where you stand. Therefore, I have decided that the child belongs with his father-," Many sighs went around the room, one of them being Darien's relieved one brought up with a huge grin, while the other party sobbed a bit. "-one Darien Shields. Mr. Shields, speaking as a man and less like a judge, I would advise you to allow your child to connect more with all of his grandparents, they have, after all, the best interest at heart."

With that, session was closed.

_Ahhh...corazón I can't stop dreaming of you__ (Oh, heart…)_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti (I can't stop thinking about you)__  
_

He couldn't take his eyes away from him. As a father, Darien felt fulfilled. His child would remain by his side and there was no more peaceful scene for a parent than their child sleeping safely in his or her bed.

He sat and remembered what Andrew and Mina had told them later that night, when celebrations where almost over, how Alex had asked about marrying him and Serena.

"_Do you love her?" _

Indeed he loved her. If he was truthful with himself, he loved her even more than what he had loved Elizabeth.

_Elizabeth_. She had been his first love. She had been there for him since he could remember and things had just…failed. It was different, the love he had held for Elizabeth than the love he now held for Serena, and if he was truthful with himself, in a way, he had never stopped loving Elizabeth. Things had simply just…changed.

And if he was truthful with himself, which he had to be, he knew that his love for Serena surpassed any he had ever had. and as he saw Alex shift in his sleep, he realized he not only loved her, but the two little girls which had somehow woven their place through his heart. He loved those two just as he loved Alex. He wanted them to be in their lives, but above all, he wanted Serena to be in HIS life…in his arms.

And now, late at night, all he thought about was Serena. He could not stop thinking about how she had been there for him during the whole trial. Or how relieved she had looked when the decision came. She had been there…and she was now there, in his thoughts.

_Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming__ como te necesito (how I need you)_

_I can't stop dreaming of you, mi amor, como te extraño (my love, how I miss you)_

This was coming to be old. She was tired of lying down at night and just staring at her ceiling, and she refused to drink one more sip of wine. She knew she was on the brink of letting it go beyond what she could normally take.

How could she keep her promise to the dead? Or had she already kept that promise?

She insisted that it was because of Elizabeth that she had gone to court all those days, but she knew she was just lying to herself. And really, there was nothing more pathetic than lying to oneself.

"I don't need him." She whispered fiercely to herself, trying to get the image of a grinning Darien out of her mind, seeing the protective love that surged through him when he held his child after such events.

"I do NOT miss you."

But yet she did…she missed those arms around her.

She stood abruptly and walked through the hall to her kitchen surging through it to look for the most potent and sleep inducing tea she could find, and just as she found some valerian she heard her phone ring. She looked at it until she noticed the caller's ID.

_Darien…_

With trembling hands, and a pulsing heart she picked it up.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping__  
__I'd stay up and think of you_

She smiled in her position. A month had gone through since that fateful call. She could only smile and hug her pillow close to her.

"Thought you were asleep." Her pillow whispered, and she could only grin in his chest.

"You thought wrong." She replied, placing a kiss in his chest.

"Yes, apparently so."

"Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He kissed the top of her head before she tilted her head back and he kissed her lips. "I love you too."

_Flashback_

She had received a call from him almost at two in the morning, asking if they could meet the next day. She had agreed.

And so, she stood with the blue dress he so loved looking as nervous as a schoolgirl on her first date.

It wasn't long before he arrived, and she could tell that he looked nervous as well.

"Serena…" she smiled at him and just motioned for them to go inside the restaurant, he nodded, but before she could move two steps, he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Serena…I…" he trailed off, looking deep into her eyes.

"Darien…" she looked at him, a slight frown crossing her face. She couldn't wait for him forever…she-before she could continue her thoughts, he pulled her tight into him, closing every gap there was and not caring about every passerby. He pressed his lips harshly against her, a guttural need coming from within him and all she could do was press herself closer to him.

"I love you…" the whisper came from him as soon as their lips parted, and it was all she needed to hear.

_End Flashback_

_And I still can't believe that you came up to me__  
__And said, "I love you; I love you too"_

Giggling and laughter was coming all around. Everyone was looking cheerful, despite the rainy weather outside.

"Too bad it's raining." Mina said as she looked out the window. "It would have been a wonderful wedding day if it was sunny."

The bride was looking out the window, before looking at her two daughters. "You know what?" she said, looking at all the room full of the women close to her. "When I married your father, Serena, Cynthia," she directed to her children, "it was a sunny and beautiful day." Serena's smile widened, "And when I met Darien, I hated him!" she laughed, turning to look around all of those listening to her. "It's a perfect day."

Things seemed to go in a hazel from there, and soon she was walking down the aisle, marrying the man she had grown to love.

All of her family was there for her, Taiki and Lita, both with a hand on top of her slightly swollen belly, Yaten with Lisa to one side and their newborn son in Amy's arms at the other, George with his new date- whom no one knew- Andrew and Mina with their child, and her longtime friend Rei, who had been pestering about the wedding for a long time.

And then, the three most important people of them all, their children. They all stood with grins in their little faces, Alex was now ten, almost eleven, no longer a little boy, while Rini, in her seven year old glory, looking more and more like her mother every day and Chibi-Chibi, with her five years looking as happy as she could. The little boy had a new mother and the little girls had a new father, and both their parents couldn't be happier.

They married, all of them having expecting this day and soon, they found themselves at the party, looking as the newlyweds danced together for the first time.

"Have you enjoyed so far?" he whispered in her ear.

"Of course I have." She grinned at him, pecking his lips.

"Shame it rained. Would have liked it to be the perfect day for you." He pecked her back.

She turned to look out the window, a smile gracing her lips as she turned to look at him. "It is a perfect day for a wedding. After all, there's just a small step from hate to love…and sometimes those two can be closely mixed."

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight__  
__Till tomorrow, and for all of my life__  
__And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be__  
__Than here in my room,__  
__Dreaming with you endlessly..._

There is no End to love…but there is Endless Love


End file.
